Antidote
by MikariStar
Summary: Peach's is cursed and in mortal danger. Kamek can break the curse but the spell must be casted in a specific place and Bowser won't let the Mario brothers come. Mostly BowserxPeach with a little MarioxPauline and LuigixDaisy.
1. Ch 1 Kidnapped Again

Antidote

Summary, Peach's is cursed and in mortal danger. Kamek can break the curse but the spell must be casted in a specific place and Bowser won't let the Mario brothers come. Mostly BowserxPeach with a little MarioxPauline and LuigixDaisy.

This is based mostly on Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, hence the characters' personalities, magical powers and the places they visit. But if you've never played the game don't worry because you will still be able to understand the story.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped Again

That morning Princess Peach Toadstool got up at her usual early time, got ready for the day and went to eat breakfast. She felt tired as if she hasn't slept even if she had gone to bed early the day before. But she disregarded it as nothing and continued her day in the most cheerful mood possible. She had a little trouble concentrating but she hid it well. No one in her castle appeared to notice that she was exhausted on the inside behind her carefree smile. The day progressed normally as she tended to her royal duties. She thought that night would never come but finally the day reached its end. It was still quite early when she informed Violet that she would be going to bed soon. The mushroom girl was a bit surprised but made all necessary preparations anyway. "Princess Peach the bath is ready. Princess?"

Peach had been sitting at the end of her bed reading a book holding a candle for light. The sun had started to set only moments ago but it was dark enough to need a light to read even if it wasn't dark enough to need a light to move around. Now she stared at her book with a blank expression her candle almost slipping out of her hand. She snapped awake when she heard violet calling and gripped the candle's golden handle in fear of dropping it. "Thank you Violet"

Seeing there was light coming from the inside of the bathroom Peach knew she wouldn't need that candle if there were lit candles already there. She handed the candle and the book to Violet who looked worried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine just tired" Peach made her way to the bathroom and coughed a little just before she closed the door.

Violet stood there for a moment wondering what could have caused Peach to catch a cold. It must have been something that happened while she was kidnapped. But she had heard that Bower's castle has pools of boiling lava so it must be warm. Maybe it was the conditions of the dungeon cell that had caused her to catch a cold but didn't she say she was locked in a guest room the last few times? Either way something had to be done about her constant kidnappings. Violet placed the candle on a small table beside Peach's bed then picked up a bookmark which was on the same table and placed it inside the book. Once the page was marked she closed the book and took it back to a shelf on the right side of the room were many books were kept.

Meanwhile Peach was in a tub filled with water that was not too hot and not too cold. The temperature was just right but she was starting to have light fever which affected the way it felt. She finished bathing quickly and dried herself with a light pink towel. Her head felt hot but the rest of her body felt freezing cold. Maybe she did catch a cold the last time she was in Bower's Castle but that didn't make any sense. Why hasn't she caught a cold the other times she was there? She decided that she would most likely feel better the next day and didn't give it any more thought. She put on a light pink nightgown and matching robe and came out of the bathroom.

Peach coughed lightly as she made her was to the dresser and sat in front of the mirror. "Should I call a doctor, princess?" The mushroom girl around her age asked. The girl was wearing a simple light purple dress and had purple spots in a similar shade of purple on her mushroom 'hat'.

"No, I'm alright Violet it was just a" She coughed a little louder this time and took a deep breath as soon as she could. She cleared her throat and continued. "Excuse me it's just a little cough. It's noting to worry about" She smiled to assure the servant girl that she was alright.

"Perhaps you caught a cold on your last visit to Bower's castle" Violet said as she started to brush the princess's beautiful golden blonde hair.

"Perhaps" Peach said remembering her last visit there. Sick and tire of being kidnapped over and over she had forgotten what she was taught about how a princess should speak and gave Bowser a piece of her mind and quite a big piece at that. He had stood staring at her for a few minutes before turning away from her and leaving the guest room locking the door on his way out. She suddenly felt guilty. Even if he was the enemy she shouldn't have said those mean things. The Mario brothers rescued her like they always did. When they left the castle she thought she saw Bowser watching from the shadows. She stopped for a moment and felt the urge to tell him she didn't mean what she said before but Mario gently pulled her hand and indicated that they should hurry.

"Princess, I think you have a light fever" Violet said. She placed the brush on the dresser after finishing brushing Peach's hair. Her hair felt warm, a lot warmer than it should. "May I?" She asked. Peach nodded and Violet placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She was certain beyond a doubt that the princess in fact had a fever. "It's clear you have a fever. You should rest while I get the doctor"

"No, don't" Peach said.

Violet had already started to walk towards the door quickly and stopped when she heard the princess. "But princess"

"I don't want to worry anyone. I worry them enough every time I'm kidnapped. Trust me Violet I'll be alright" Peach said smiling weakly. Her cheeks where pink from the fever and she felt a little dizzy.

"I cannot disobey if that is your wish but" Violet started.

"No Violet I'm not giving you an order I'm asking you to trust me. If I'm not feeling well tomorrow then I will consult the royal doctor. For now I think that a good night's sleep will be enough" Peach said.

"I understand. Good night princess" Violet said vowing.

"Good night Violet" Peach said. After Violet left gently closing the door Peach went to bed.

Later Violet was in her room talking to another mushroom servant when thy heard loud crash. "It came from over there" The maid said pointing at a long corridor as they rushed out of the room.

A guard ran by. "Stay here it might be another attack from Bowser" He said as he ran toward the source of the noise. It sounded like a loud crash and glass being shattered. People's screams were heard and some shouted that it was Bowser.

'But the princess is sick she might take a turn for the worse if she's kidnapped now' Violet thought. Everyone cared about their princess but the mushroom people knew that there was little they could do against Browser and his troops.

Another loud crash was heard near the first. "He's leaving?" One of the guards asked. Browser had come literally crashing into the castle and left in the same way.

"Of course not he's looking for the princess's chambers" Another guard said. The princess room had been moved after the first was declared not fit for a princess until repairs could be made. "After him!" The mushroom guards rushed out the same hole in the wall that Bowser had left but were stopped by his troops outside. It was clear the koopa troopas were stronger then the mushroom people and had the advantage.

Bowser finally found what he had been searching for. There was the princess's room. The window was closed but the curtains were slightly open. He broke one of the sections of the window with a punch and reached inside to open it. He unlocked it and pulled his arm back out accidentally cutting himself with a piece of broken glass that was still attached to the golden frame that divided the sections of the window. Surely all the noise must have awakened the princess but she didn't move from her bed. Signaling for his troops to stop anyone from interfering Bowser opened the window and entered Peach's room. She still lay motionless in her bed unaware of his presence despite all the noise. As he came closer he could hear her breathing as if she was having trouble getting oxygen into her lungs. Was she having a nightmare? No, the noise would have woken her from her slumber. Was she ill? He lightly touched her forehead and it felt like it was burning. She had a bad fever but she was alone in her chambers. Didn't anyone care enough to stay with their princess? "Peach?" There was something wrong, he wasn't sure what but there was something wrong. This didn't look like only a cold.

She muttered something incomprehensible and half opened her blue eyes. Everything was out of focus. There was someone there but she couldn't tell who. The dizziness had increased drastically and if not because she was already in bed she would have fallen. "Who is...?"

Maybe identifying himself wasn't such a good idea. He was certain she didn't want him around. Instead he gently picked her up and wrapped her blanket around her. Kamek could heal her when they got to the castle. Then maybe if he took care of her she wouldn't hate him as much as she claimed she did last time. "You'll be alright princess" Even if his voice was only a whisper drowned out in the noise from outside the window and behind the closed door she heard him somehow.

Peach opened her eyes a little more trying to identify the one carrying her. Her vision was blurry but she could still distinguish some color. She recognized him. "Bowser? Let me go" She tried to struggle but it was no use. She was feeling too tired and could hardly move alt all.

Holding her tightly he jumped out the window. The door to the princess's room was knocked down and many mushroom guards ran in trying to reach the princess since Bowser's troops were blocking the way by the window. They chassed after him jumping out the window as well but were stopped by the troops outside. Even with the reinforcements the mushroom people didn't stand a chance. "He's getting away" One of the mushroom guards yelled.

"We can't stop him call the Mario brothers!" Another answered. It was frustrating but there was nothing else to be done. They couldn't protect their princess like the plumbers could.

Shortly after Bowser made his escape with Peach in his helicopter the troops followed returning to the Koopa castle. Soon another battle with the Mario brothers would take place and they needed to be prepared. Peach was taken to a guest room. "Call Kamek" Bowser said as he placed Peach on the bed. A few koopas and goombas watched curiously from the door. Bowser wasn't talking to any of them specifically but his tone of voice hinted that he wanted all of them to leave. One of the koopa troopas was appointed by the others to be the one to find Kamek while the other koopas and goombas ran off in different directions.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Ch 2 The Family Curse

Antidote

Chapter 2: The Family Curse

Kamek the magikoopa ran up the stairs nearly tripping over his dark blue robe. Casting a simple levitation spell he made his way to the top of the stairs a lot faster. The koopa troopa had said that Bowser and princess Peach were in a guest room waiting but didn't say which one. Kamek didn't have the chance to ask as the koopa had hurried out of his chambers after providing this incomplete information. All the doors to the guest rooms were closed and they could be any where since Peach wasn't always taken to the same room. Kamek opened the first door to find the room was empty. He then opened the second door in that row and found a goomba cleaning. He went on to the third door and that room was empty. "I'm a wizard not a psychic!" Kamek said in obvious frustration. Bowser expected him to show up right away but he didn't know where to find them.

Kamek opened the forth door in that row and once again found nothing. He moved to the fifth door and found a paratroopa kissing a koopa troopa. The paratroopa girl was the first to see the very surprised magikoopa at the door. She quickly pushed her boyfriend away and smiled nervously at Kamek trying to pretend nothing happened. "What's wrong?" He asked surprised by her sudden reaction. "You look like you saw a ghost... actually you have seen Boos before but they don't scare you. You look like you saw a... well I don't know something bad." The koopa troopa said.

The paratroopa signaled for him to turn around. When he did he saw a very angry Kamek. "You two are not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be preparing to fight the Mario brothers! I should turn you into stone and melt you in the nearest lava lake." Kamek said.

At that very moment Bowser's voice was heard all over the castle, and possibly beyond. "Kamek!" The king of koopas screamed at the top of his lugs. He had sent for the magikoopa some time ago and there was no sign of him.

Kamek jumped and held his head. A headache was threatening to start. He rushed out of the room and followed the sound of Bowser's impatient voice. The koopa troopa and the paratroopa smiled at each other. They had gotten lucky. "Well he's gone" the koopa troopa said.

The paratroopa shook her head. "But he might come back. I told you the guest room was not good hiding place. True that there are many rooms but I told you we could still be found."

"How was I to know he was going to check in this room? Kamek doesn't usually go around checking all the guest rooms." The koopa troopa said.

"What if it was Bowser? We were lucky King Koopa called Kamek when he did. If it was the king himself we would be swimming in lave by now." The paratroopa said. She flew out the door with the koopa troopa chasing after.

The goomba that was cleaning another room before came out and saw that a door to another guest room was open. The room was a mess. "Great I just when I thought I finished cleaning there's this." She wondered if someone was doing this on purpose. When she found out she would... well she couldn't really do anything, she was only a goomba after all. But she would tell someone. Yes that's what she would do. But no one except maybe another goomba would care. Oh well if enough goombas listened to her problem maybe they could all join together and teach who ever did this a lesson. But she had no idea who it was.

"Hi" a voice came from the door. The same paratroopa from before with a light blue shell said as she landed pretending she wasn't there before. "Is everything ok?"

The goomba shook her head. "Look at this mess! You'd think someone's been having a war in this room. If I didn't know better I would say a hurricane got trapped in here."

"You're right, it is a bit messy" The paratroopa said, her name was Skyri.

Gabriella the goomba nodded. "I wish I knew who did this but no one would care I'm just a goomba" There was sadness yet at the same time there wasn't It was as if she was used to it by now.

"I care" Skyri said.

"Thanks Skyri" Gabriella said sincerely. Skyri was the only nice paratroopa she knew. Unlike the others she didn't kick goombas around and flew away laughing.

"You're hard to keep up with" a koopa troopa with a yellow shell said.

Skyri shook her head at her boyfriend. "Nah, you're just a slow poke because you can't fly" She said playfully sticking her tongue out at him then flying around the room. She spun around in mid air rapidly as Kerés, the koopa troopa watched.

"Show off!" He jokingly said.

"Kerés there you are" Another koopa troopa this one with a green shell called from the door. "C'mon, Mario should be here soon so we need to be ready."

"Duty calls see ya later." Kerés said as he followed the other koopa not too energetically. Once again their king kidnapped the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and once again they had to try to stop the Mario brothers from rescuing her. He wondered if it would ever change.

"They'll probably call me to get ready too" Skyri said. "See ya later Gabriella." She zoomed out of the room leaving the goomba to clean the mess. Once out of her hearing distance Skyri nearly laughed her head off. Poor Gabriella would never know that she and Kerés made that mess. Well at least she didn't kick goombas like others did but she couldn't help it but to play a few pranks on them, just a few harmless pranks.

Kamek had quickly arrived at the door to the guest room. He was certain that Bowser's voice came from inside this specific guest room. He was about to open the door but Bowser opened it from the inside fist and screamed "Ka!" into the magikoopa's face. "Mek" the last part was said in a normal tone of voice as Bowser realized that the one he was going to call was in fact standing right in front of him.

Kamek was thankful that he was a magikoopa and could heal his own headaches other wise his head would have exploded by now. "Yes King Bowser?" He asked trying to sound as patient as he could.

"It took you long enough to get here. What happened did you get lost on the way?" Bowser asked. He didn't give Kamek any time to answer before he moved out of the doorway and stood beside the bed looking at the unconscious princess in it. "Heal her."

Kamek stepped into the room feeling some strange energy around the princess. Maybe it was best to try to figure out what was wrong with her before attempting any healing spells. "First I need to identify the true cause of her illness." He chanted some words in a language that only magikoopas understood and the cause was revealed to them. Suddenly Kamek and Bowser were no longer in that room in the castle. Instead they were in another kingdom. Judging by the surrounding area this kingdom was quite old.

"Where are we? Where's Peach? What did you do Kamek?" Bowser asked searching for the princess in the crowd of people that had suddenly appeared. How did they get there?

"Calm down you need to stay still so it's easier for me to maintain the magic. Besides you might trip over something. We're still in the same place this is a vision that will reveal what's wrong with the princess." Kamek explained.

Bowser was quite confused. How could it be possible for this place, where ever it was to be the cause of Peach's illness? Didn't she have a bad cold? If they were still in the same place then Peach should be right in front of him since Bowser and Kamek were standing left and right from her bed. He carefully reached forward until he could feel the bed even if he couldn't see anything there but empty space in a street of an unknown kingdom. Soon he found Peach's hand which felt burning hot.

They saw a young knight with blonde hair and blue eyes. The symbol of a mushroom was in his armor. He carried a silver blade in his right hand and his helmet in his left. He put the helmet on and took the shield from his back which also had the symbol of a mushroom. Then he waited for his opponent to show up at the designated place. There would be a battle, that must be why all those people were there forming a large circle to watch. Bowser and Kamek were a little closer than everyone else since it was only an illusion to them. Soon another knight came making his way to the center of the circle. People, mushrooms and koopas alike, stepped away in fear letting him pass. This knight was taller and more muscular than the first but not much could be seen with his dark armor that covered him completely.

The image became blurry and wavy for a second then went back to normal. It happened again a few seconds later. "She's waking up I'll have to speed this up." Kamek said. The image moved faster now. The two knights fought and a long battle appear to last only seconds at the speed they were moving at. Finally the knight with the mushroom symbol won but he was injured. The dark knight fell screaming something hard to understand. He was saying something about revenge. Then the illusion faded away as Bowser and Kamek were once again in the room that thy never truly left.

"Bowser?" Peach whispered as soon as she recognized him. She sat up feeling disoriented and confused. This wasn't a dungeon but it wasn't her room. Maybe she sat up too quickly because the dizziness rushed to her head and made her lay down again. She closed her eyes tightly as her head suddenly started to hurt. She took deep breaths but she somehow couldn't get enough oxygen. She had haling powers but couldn't heal herself this time. She kept that fact hidden pretending the common cold could not be healed so easily. She knew it was more than that but didn't want to worry anyone.

"Kamek heal her!" Bowser demanded. Peach's condition was taking a turn for the worse and he still didn't understand what some vision about a mushroom knight had to do with this.

"I can't" Kamek said. "It won't work, she's cursed and unless it's broken then I can't heal her. That knight was her ancestor from many years ago. If the princess inherited the curse then his dependence was born after that battle. Then it was true, the royal family of the Mushroom Kingdom really is cursed"

Bowser had heard about that before but he didn't believe it, no one did. "How is that possible? If it happened so long ago why wasn't the curse broken by now?"

"Because they might not know about it. I was able to sense it when I looked into her past but her ancestor didn't necessarily know. Her family is to die of an unknown illness, she's showing all the symptoms I should have known it wasn't a coincidence that both the king and queen died like this. The queen must have somehow acquired the curse from her husband, Peach's father. Her grandparents from the side of the royal bloodline must have suffered the same fate. But she's too young the curse must be getting stronger over the years to take her life now." Kamek said.

"It won't take her life. I don't care how you do it but you will heal her Kamek." Bowser said firmly.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


	3. Ch 3 The Sword of her Ancestor

Antidote

Chapter 3: The Sword of her Ancestor

"I need the sword from the treasure room. The silver sword, it was taken from the Mushroom kingdom long ago and kept by the koopas" Kamek said.

"How is a sword to heal her?" Bowser asked to him in made no sense.

"It is the sword of her ancestor. It was present in the spell used to heal him though there must have been a mistake because he wasn't healed completely instead the curse slowed down but it was still there. The sword will protect her for now if the curse still exists then so must the magic within it" Kamek explained.

Bowser still had some unanswered questions. He waked to the door and opened it. "You! Go to the treasure room and bring me the silver sword of the Mushroom Kingdom" Bowser yelled at a paratroopa that was flying by on guard duty.

"Yes sir!" The paratroopa said startled and quickly flew off. The guards of the treasure room, koopa troopas, found it unusual that Bowser would want something from there let along that old sword but the paratroopa was still a little jumpy from the scare Bowser gave him when he yelled suddenly. There was no doubt that he had sent for the sword.

"What will happen after she has the sword?" Bowser asked.

"She will get better I hope" Kamek said. Bowser looked clearly dissatisfied with that answer. "It's only temporary you see to cure her I must perform the spell that was attempted before but make sure it's done correctly this time there was probably an ingredient missing before. The spell must take place in the same place of the battle. The knight was of the Mushroom Kingdom it didn't look like he was in the Mushroom kingdom when the fight took place. I know I've seen that kingdom in the background before in a history book somewhere."

"Find out where now!" Bowser yelled.

"Excuse me king Koopa." The paratroopa landed at the door holding the sword with both hands. The blade was placed inside an elegant holder fit for a royal.

Bowser snatched the blade and gave Kamek an impatient look. "Just let her hold it and keep it close." The old magikoopa said before leaving the guest room off to do his history research. The paratroopa hurried out as well and closed the door after Kamek.

Bowser didn't take the sword out since Peach might hurt herself in the state she was. Instead he placed it beside her on her bed and placed her right hand over the handle. The second Peach touched the sword her eyes opened. Sitting up she pulled out the sword and swung it at Bowser. He was quickly to duck so she only cut off about an inch of red hair. She gasped when she realized what she almost did. She was having a nightmare and acted on instinct as if she was still trapped in the bad dream. "Bowser I... I didn't."

"I know" he said looking at her. "My princess wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, not physically at least."

She caught a hint of sadness in his words but didn't quite fully understand what he meant right away. "I don't remember being brought here." By now she had been kidnapped so many times that even if she screamed for help while the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom were still within hearing distance she was no longer afraid. She knew this was only temporary and that soon the Mario brothers would save her. She feared many times that Bowser would hurt her but soon she figured that he wanted her as a live hostage. She had come to have so much faith in the Mario brothers that she no longer worried about her own well being. Bowser would keep her to use her as a hostage to claim her kingdom but that could only happen if the Mario brothers were defeated and she was starting to believe that was impossible.

"You were sick at the time. Kamek discovered that you were cursed but the sword will keep you safe until he breaks the curse completely. He has a little research to do before that can happen" Bowser said. At least she was talking to him now instead of screaming or ignoring him. Perhaps she was still in shock over the fact that she came close to decapitating him even if it was an accident.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked. Bowser then explained what Kamek had told him. "I remember learning about this when I was taught about the history of the Mushroom kingdom. However it is said that the kingdom where that battle took place mysteriously disappeared. There was a fire in the library about fifty years ago so a lot was lost. A few people who had read the books in the royal library tried to reconstruct the historical records from memory but what they didn't remember they filled in with myth I suspect. I have always been against the concept of the royal library. Knowledge of our people's history should be made public. Maybe then it wouldn't have been lost. The council was against me breaking the law but I simply told them that as princess I was officially changing the law so that opening the royal library to the public was not illegal." She stopped as she realized who she was talking to. She picked up the sword which she had dropped and placed it back on the holder.

"You're a good princess" Bowser said not knowing what else he could say to make her continue speaking. He liked how her voice sounded but it sounded even better when she wasn't screaming 'Mario help me' in his ear. Without a word Peach Toadstool got up from the bed and taking the sword with her she walked towards the door. "You're not going anywhere princess. You need to be healed from this curse. The sword can't protect you forever you must know that. It is in your best interest to stay."

"My people will help me break the spell if necessary" Peach said.

"I'm certain Kamek is the only one with enough magic to do it" Bowser said.

Deep down she knew he was right. She somehow knew that the explanation about the curse was all true. She was going to die if Kamek didn't permanently break the curse. "I understand" She said with tears in her eyes. She hated having to rely on her enemy but she had no choice. If Bowser's plans to use her as the key to taking over the Mushroom Kingdom were to take place then he needed her alive. "I will stay until my curse is broken. Thank you for offering to help."

Bowser was surprised by her reaction. "You're staying willingly?" It sounded too good to be truth.

"As you said it's in my best interest to stay for now. But I don't want to worry my people and the Mario brothers" Peach said.

"They can't come if that's what you're thinking. You need Kamek's help and Kamek is under my command. We'll have to make the journey alone, no Mario brothers" Bowser said firmly.

"You'd rather let me die?" Peach asked trying to sound as harsh a she could. She doubted her tone would do much. He only wanted her as a tool to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and didn't even think of her as a person. At lest that what she thought for now.

But her cold tone did in fact have an effect. Without answering Bowser walked towards the door. "Princess I'll save your life even if it takes mine to do it." He replied in an emotionless tone trying to sound as serious as possible. Then closed the door and locked it leaving Peach inside the room.

Aided by his magic it didn't take Kamek too long to do the necessary research. But the discovery he made wasn't exactly accurate. The kingdom that they had to find was apparently located somewhere bellow Nimbus Land. He didn't know of a kingdom located there. Perhaps something happened to it eventually. Either way it didn't matter if it was there now or not, the only thing that mattered was the location. If it was the same location the spell should work.

The door to Peach's room was opened by Bowser. She was getting a little impatient there. She was used to waiting to be rescued but she didn't like this situation about a curse. She knew it was that sword that was keeping her in good health and she knew very well it was temporary. She was now wearing a pink dress which was brought to her by a servant while Bowser was away. It must have been prepared for her there because she didn't recognize it. None the less she liked the comfortable soft fabric and it was her favorite color. "Time to go Princess, Kamek found the possible location where the spell must take place."

"Possible?" Peach asked.

"It better be right" Bowser said quietly before answering. "Don't worry my princess you'll be alright."

"I want to stop by the Mushroom Kingdom before we go." She frowned at Bowser's disproving look and insisted before he could answer. "I don't want my people to worry and besides you made it clear that the deal is that you'll help me only if the Mario brothers don't come. I would rather tell them myself instead of causing another fight."

If the princess herself told those nosy plumbers to mind their own business then they would have to listen to her. This was even better. "I agree. We'll go to the Mushroom Kingdom but there's no time to waste so make your goodbyes short."

She nodded and followed him out of the room. A loud crash and several koopa troopas running towards the source of the sound indicated that the Mario brothers had arrived. Peach and Bowser rushed towards the entrance of the castle were Bowser's troops were trying to get the plumbers out. "Mario! Luigi! Bowser, stop this fight. I will tell them to wait at the Mushroom Kingdom."

To have his dear princess tell the plumbers to leave was just priceless. "Koopa Troop, stop the attack" Bowser commanded. Though surprised by the sudden order they stopped.

Princess Peach stepped forward. "Mario, Luigi, as always you came to rescue me and for that I am eternally grateful. But this time I'm afraid I can't return to the Mushroom Kingdom right away. I was planning to go there and explain the situation but the council might try to stop me from leaving."

"Princess, what are you talking about?" Mario didn't like where this was going.

"Please tell everyone at the Mushroom Kingdom not to worry about me. There is a curse upon my family that must be broken. It is most likely the same cause that took my parent's lives. Kamek is the only one with the magic to beak the curse so I will have to go on a journey wit him and Bowser." Peach explained.

"Absolutely not" Mario said. "Princess you can't trust them. If there is a curse I'll find a cure myself somehow." He hated not being able to help her.

"I'm sorry Mario but only Kamek has enough magic to cast the spell that can break the curse. Right now going with Bowser is my only antidote. Please understand, I wish I wasn't in this situation but I have no choice. Don't worry about me, I'll return when the curse is broken. I'll return to the Mushroom Kingdom somehow. Wait for me there, trust me." She smiled trying to lighten the mood. The Mario brothers knew they had no choice.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


	4. Ch 4 Bandit's Way

Antidote

Chapter 4: Bandit's Way

"Be careful princess" Mario said directing a deadly glare at Bowser. You better not hurt her"

"Clearly I'm the only one who can save her" Bowser said. Peach could sense the tension in the air.

"It's Kamek's magic that is needed not your presence" Mario clarified. Luigi looked back and forth from his brother to Peach to Bowser.

"Kamek will do as I say!" Bowser roared. The plumber with the red hat was stating to end his patience.

"That's enough you two" Peach said stepping between them. "Mario I know you want what's best for me and you only worry because you care. You, Luigi and Toad are my dearest friends. Please trust me. I know I need rescuing all the time but other than that I think I can take care of myself. After all I might have been trapped but I was never injured." She hopped that calmed the two plumbers.

Mario considered her words. She was asking him to trust her as a friend... "Princess I..."

"Pease" Peach said. "I'll be alright I promise."

Mario nodded as Luigi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful" the younger plumber said. Peach hugged them both and sent them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Now the journey would begin.

"Where are we going?" Peach asked after the Mario brothers were gone.

"To a place just below Nimbus Land," As he said this Kamek walked towards them. "Which Kamek will find the exact location of very soon."

The magikoopa took the hint. "I'm certain I'll be able to find it when we arrive." His magic had not been able to locate it but he would figure out why once they got there. It couldn't be anything too hard to solve.

"Alright then let's go" Peach said heading towards the door.

Kamek was about to say something but Bowser stopped him. "Is the sword capable of keeping her alive all the way if we walk?" He asked once Peach was too far to hear.

"Of course, we could walk there and back many times and it would still work. She is in no immediate danger as long as she has that sword but its power will ware off in a few months, approximately three months" Kamek said. He had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"In that case what's the hurry it won't even take one months to get there and come back let alone thee. We'll be back in a few days" Bowser said. Why not enjoy a little time with Peach while they were on this journey? He saw no harm in it if she was out of danger. "You already have everything you need for the spell right?"

"The items are easy to find, I'll collect them as we go along. What makes the spell hard to perform is the amount of magic it requires which I already have. In fact why don't I go on ahead and get everything ready and the two of you can meet me in Nimbus Land?" Kamek asked. He would be better off getting ready alone with out someone asking questions about the spell constantly interrupting.

"Then it's agreed. Go on ahead and get everything ready. Peach and I will meet you in Nimbus Land" Bowser said. This was better than he thought.

"Are you two coming?" They heard Peach's voice call. Bowser hurried to keep up he could see she was already across the bridge past the open main door of the castle. Kamek's broom appeared floating in front of him. He jumped on it and took off full speed. With any luck he would have all he needed for the spell with enough time left to take a day off while Peach and Bowser arrive. This may be a big deal for any other magikoopa but for Kamek this spell would be easy. He only had to figure out why he couldn't track the exact location with his magic. It was probably nothing he couldn't handle.

Seeing Peach's puzzled look as she watched Kamek disappear in the horizon Bowser said, "Kamek is going to get some items needed for the spell. We'll meet in Nimbus Land."

"I see..." Peach said. They both continued walking silently. They passed Mario's Pad and the Mushroom Kingdom at a considerable distance taking a shortcut through Bandit's Way.

"Princess wait up" Bowser called. He didn't know the princess could run this fast. She didn't run often, it wouldn't be something that a princess would do.

"C'mon let's not stay here all day" Peach said. It was already morning and they left pretty quickly. With all that happened about the curse they had completely forgotten about breakfast. Peach's stomach soon reminded her of it. Wait that wasn't her stomach she heard. "I guess you're hungry too?"

Bowser nodded as he ran to her. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"When we pass by Tadpole Pond I want to talk to Frogfucious" Peach said. She disappeared past some bushes and Bowser was quick to follow. Mushroom Way was pretty safe but not Bandit's Way. Croco had returned and formed a new band of thieves there.

"Where are you going princess?" A voice called hidden in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Peach looked around for anyone near by. That voice sounded familiar where had she heard it before?

A purple crocodile wearing dark red crocodile skin shoes jumped from behind the bushes pushing Peach to the ground by surprise. Her crown, shoes, brooch and ring were scattered on the ground and Croco was quick to pick them up. "Adios amiga!" Croco said as he made his escape.

Peach felt her eyes begin to water but at least he didn't try to steal her sword she dropped those other items that were given to her with the dress but managed to hold on to the sword.. She sniffled and told herself his was no time to cry. Unlike her fluffy friend Mallow who wished to stop being a cry baby she had never been afraid to cry when she felt like it but perhaps it was better not to this time. It certainly wouldn't help get her items back. "Come back here Croco!" She screamed chasing after the purple reptile.

Bowser who had lost sight of her followed the sound of her voice. "Peach!" There was something missing. He could see only her head behind the tall bushes. She wasn't wearing her crown. Croco must have stolen it, he would pay for that. He had also tried to steal from his castle not too long ago.

"Catch him!" Peach yelled.

Croco zoomed by past Bowser. The koopa king jumped at him and grabbed his tail. "What did you steal from Peach?"

"Ouch! Ouch! Let me go I'll give it back!" Croco said in pain. "I'm telling the truth honestly!" Bowser let him go seeing that Peach was already standing behind him. Croco would have speed away if not because when he turned around he came face to face with an angry princess. He gulped and stepped back a little but Bowser was in the way. "Just like I said I'll return what I stole. If you give me that nice sword you have" Croco said pulling a bomb out of his bag.

Peach didn't look happy about this. Bowser saw a pink light surrounding her taking the shape of a heart and he knew very well what came next. He stepped away from the line of fire. Croco looked quite confused but before he could try to run away a rain of bombs was rapidly thrown at him by Peach. It was her strongest attack that she had learned during their journey to defeat Smithy. Croco coughed smoke and twitched. The smaller bomb he held was detonated by the other that made it look like nothing. "I'll take this" Peach said taking his back and searching for her stolen items.

"Princess, princess!" A guard from the Mushroom Kingdom who look a lot like Toad ran in their direction. "I heard an explosion are you alright?" The Mushroom boy was small as Toad but he carried a large bazooka.

"We're fine Peach said looking at the oversized bazooka.

"Croco came by the Mushroom Kingdom but this time I didn't leave my bazooka at home. This time I was going to stop him but I guess that won't be necessary after all." He picked up a stick poked Croco who twitched in pain. "Do you think I should use this just in case?" He said pointing to the bazooka he carried on his back.

Peach and Bowser fell back anime style as it had happened to Mallow and Mario long ago with the same mushroom guard on the occasion that he had forgotten his bazooka at his house. "I think he's been defeated. Here, take his bag with you and return the items to their rightful owners"

"Yes princess, right away!" The mushroom boy said. He spotted Bowser whom with all the excitement he hasn't seen before. "Bowser!" He aimed the bazooka at the koopa king but Peach stopped him.

"It's alright. Bowser and I are not enemies at this moment. We have a deal." She didn't go into the specifics because she didn't want to worry anyone.

The mushroom boy looked even more scared now than before. "Is Smithy coming back? Will Mack return as well and those horrible bouncing monsters?"

"No, no, it's not that. Smithy doesn't have to be the only reason for us to be allies" Peach said. "Don't worry ok? The Star Road is fine. You should return to the Mushroom Kingdom"

"Yes princess!" The mushroom boy said. Carrying his bazooka and Croco's bag he returned to the Mushroom Kingdom.

'The Star Road' Peach thought. Maybe she wouldn't have to make the journey after all. But she found it odd that a wish hasn't been granted already. She had wished for her parents to be healed years ago but the wish wasn't granted. She would have to have a word with Frogfucious about that when they arrived at Tadpole Pond. "Let's be on our way now" She told Bowser before continuing towards Kero Sewers.

"You appear to be in a good mood despite what's been happening so far" Bowser observed.

"I was thinking about our journey to defeat Smithy. I left the Mushroom Kingdom to join Mario, Geno, Mallow and you because I wanted to help. I knew a little extra help would be good specially since Luigi was away at Sarasaland and couldn't return on time." Luigi had missed the fight against Smithy but at least he was back on time for the parade and celebrations. "I didn't want to live in a world without wishes even if mine were not always granted. Wishing is something everyone needs. During the journey I must admit I had fun. I should go out of the castle more but being a princess keeps me very busy sometimes. I was remembering those times while we were traveling. I didn't think things would go back to being the same after that time. I thought they would change for the better and that the change would last. But after you repaired your castle you kidnapped me again" Peach said.

"It's not like you came by like you said" Bowser said.

Peach looked confused but curious to hear more. "Like I said?"

"It was after the parade while everyone was watching the fireworks. I invited you to come visit some time and you said you would but you didn't" Bowser said.

Peach remembered what she had said but then she was thrown back into the routine of her royal duties and it slipped out of her mind. "I guess I should have. But you could have invited me over instead again of kidnapping me."

"Would you have willingly come? The only reason you're here now is to break the curse not because you want to make this journey with me" Bowser said.

Peach thought about his words. "I..." She saw the pipe that marked the entrance to Kero Sewers. "We're here" she said changing the subject but she still thought about it.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


	5. Ch 5 Tadpole Pond

Antidote

Chapter 5: Tadpole Pond

They entered the pipes and prepared to cross Kero Sewers. At the other side they would find Midas River and soon arrive at Tadpole Pond where Peach wanted to ask Frogfucious a few things. When they had gone on their quest to defeat Smithy Mallow had said that his adoptive grandfather Frogfucious knew everything. Maybe that was a little too much but the old frog certainly knew a lot of things. The sewers had become much more quiet and eerie ever since Belome left. Since he was defeated by Mario and Mallow he decided to stay in his temple near Monstro Town and didn't return to Kero Sewers. The water had been permanently drained and all the switches secured to avoid flooding. Now the water passed under the structure directly into Midas River.

"Peach" Bowser said breaking the eerie silence and for that the princess was thankful.

"Yes?" She asked. This place had become quite creepy and the silence made it worse.

"I was wondering, how come you never try that bomb attack on me when I kidnap you?" The question had been on his mind since he watched her defeat Croco and recover her stolen items.

"I didn't have these skills before we teamed up to defeat Smithy and retake your keep. I developed them along the way and before that all I could do was heal. After the quest was over and Geno returned to the Star Road to have it repaired I didn't want to. I thought everything would be at peace from that time on. Besides you can use magic too" Peach said.

"But I wouldn't use it on you. You know that" Bowser said.

"Yes... I suppose if you refuse to fight back that would give me the advantage, maybe an unfair advantage. I'm still mostly a healer, it took me a while to discover that explosive ability" Peach said half jokingly. "I learned to develop my healing abilities to heal even the most mortal wounds. I could send enemies to sleep, I guess it's a sign that I'm not really much of a fighter and I can also block magic but it wasn't until near the end of our quest that learned a real attack."

"And a powerful one at that" Bowser said. "But you know we couldn't have made it without you healing us all the time."

Peach nodded. "I guess I did my part but so did you. You were also our strongest ally. I would still be trapped in Booster's Tower if it weren't for you or worse yet married to him. Remember in Marymore when"

"I would rather not" Bowser interrupted.

Peach couldn't help it but to laugh. "It was funny." She remembered when she was rescued from Booster. Mario, Mallow, Geno and Bowser were there. Mario and Bowser were doing most of the work. She was going to give Mario a kiss on the cheek as thanks however Bowser stepped in claiming that he was the one who had saved her this time. Booster feeling ignored demanded to get a kiss also. It was all so confusing she had to get out of the group as Bowser and Booster attempted to kiss her. With their eyes closed they didn't notice that Peach had stepped away and Mario had stepped in to try to calm everyone. It was him who ended up getting a kiss on each cheek from Bowser and Booster. Peach laughed uncontrollably along with their other travel companions. At least Bowser could get them to keep quiet with a deadly glare but Peach was another story. He could do nothing to stop her laughter.

"You still owe me a kiss for saving you that time" Bowser said.

"What about all the times you kidnapped me?" Peach asked. "You did save me but you owed me for all those kidnappings" Peach said. They weren't really arguing as much as kidding around. Remembering the quest to restore the Star Road brought pleasant memories to Peach and got her in a very good mood she couldn't help it but to show.

"I owed what? A kiss? I'll pay up any time you want" Bowser said.

Peach blushed a little. "That's not what I meant" She said laughing assuming Bowser was kidding too but deep down she knew he would if given the chance.

Their conversation was interrupted but spooky sounds coming from deeper into the maze like sewer structure. They were getting closer to the exit and it was odd that they haven't encountered trouble up to that point. Many ghosts flew in their direction surrounding them. The Boos had no intentions of letting them leave. Peach stepped back she should have known getting to Midas River wouldn't be that easy. "I'll do something about them" Bowser said. Surrounded by an orange glow in the shape of a diamond he called the Big Boo. The ghost came to his aid and immediately the smaller ghosts moved left and right leaving the path open for them. With his job done the most powerful Big Boo disappeared until he was called again.

Peach looked at the smaller ghosts curiously. The Boos had no intentions of attacking apparently. "I see you've been working on that" She commented as they reached the exit.

"I didn't have as many spells as everyone else so I guess I wanted to make the best of what I have" Bowser said.

"They are still good spells" Peach said. They had left the Kero Sewers and were approaching Midas River's water fall. "Do you have ideas about getting down there?"

"Mokuka doesn't like to carry people for too long but we'll be fine if it's just until down the waterfall" Bowser said.

"Mokuka can carry us like Lakitu's cloud?" Peach asked a bit surprise. Bowser have been definitely practicing his magic.

"Well kind of, Mokuka is a poisonous cloud but the poison will not be realized if we get off quickly" Bowser said once again he concentrated like before and this time called the green cloud. "Take us down the waterfall but make sure to hold the poison until we get off, ready Mokuka?"

The green cloud appeared to nod. Bowser and Peach hopped on and were carried down the water all. By the time the reached the ground Mokuka had turned a much darker green and had an uncomfortable expression. As soon as they got off the cloud flew off and released the accumulated poison at a safe distance then flew away at least until next time Bowser needed to call. "Thanks for the ride Mokuka!" Peach said as the green cloud flew into the skies. "Look There's Tadpole Pond!" They headed for their destination in search of Frogfucious. Upon arriving they heard a melody being played by Toadofsky and his students but first Peach needed to speak with Frogfucious. "Give me a moment I'll be right back" She said. Clearly she wanted to go talk to him alone. The old wise frog was like a grandfather to many.

Bowser nodded. "Alright I'll be right over there" He said pointing to a corner where he stood waiting. Two tadpoles came to see who the visitor was.

Peach walked toward the stone in front of Frogfucious's home where Mario used to stand when he wanted to cross the water. A tadpole noticed there was someone there and came to see. "You're princess Toadstool aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me" Peach said with a smile. "May I speak to Frogfucious please?"

"Of course!" The tadpole said. "Hey everyone let's help get the princess across to Frogfucious's place!" Many tadpoles came from underwater and lined up creating a bridge between where Peach stood and the little island where Frogfucious lived.

She carefully moved from one tadpole to the next trying not to slip and fall and finally made it to the island. There was Frogfucious with a look in his eyes that told her he had been expecting her. "Welcome Princess. You are traveling to break the curse upon your family correct?"

"Yes" Peach said. "What can you tell me about it?"

"Well first of all I will tell you that I didn't know until recently. You see the water ways of the world bring me news here making it look as if I know everything but no matter how wise one has become over the years no one knows absolutely everything. I would have warned you before if I knew. I found out this curse was inflicted upon your family before you were born. It was carried from one descendant to another claiming their lives mysteriously. Everyone thought it was a rare disease, even I thought of it that way even if found it a little suspicious. Princess Peach Toadstool, to break this curse you'll need several items and a lot of magic. I've head the magikoopa Kamek is ready to cast the spell. He recently learned the location of the kingdom where your ancestor was cursed, the kingdom is no more but the spell will work if you travel to the place where it used to be. Head to Nimbus Land and meet the wizard. You will know what to do from there. The place you seek to reach beyond Nimbus Land is guarded which is why Kamek couldn't sense it from afar but I'm certain you and you ally will be able to make it. Go now princess, end this curse!" Frogfucious said

"Thank you for your words of encouragement" Peach said sincerely. "I feel better now, I'll break the curse! But before I go there is one more thing I want to ask, it's about Bowser."

"Well what can I say? He has a crush on you it's no secret" Frogfucious said. "Maybe he's not so bad but he does have a reputation to uphold." The old frog laughed.

Peach laughed also as a tadpole swam by trying to eavesdrop. "He said that countless times during our trip. He said we had joined the Koopa Troop and he didn't join us."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out" Frogfucious said.

"It's been nice talking to you" Peach said. Her grandparents from her mother's side had been the only ones who hasn't fallen victim to the curse of the royal family since the royal bloodline came from her father's side. Also her uncle the Chancellor lived but that was because he wasn't her biological uncle but was like family to her. Her parents were gone because of that curse which her mother must have somehow gotten from her father. It had to end now.

"You and your friends are welcome anytime. When you need some advice you know were to find me." Frogfucious paused. "There is one more thing I should say but..."

Peach looked a little alarmed. Could it be bad news? "What is it?"

"I heard that in Marymore, Chef Torte makes some delicious cake. Could you order one and bring it on your way back?" Frogfucious asked.

Peach nearly fell back in surprise but she was happy that it wasn't bad news after all. "Sure, no problem" She answered.

"Thank you very much! Here you go." He handed her a bag of frog coins with a little extra. It was as if she was running an errand like Mallow used to do. "Good luck with everything!"

"Thanks I'll see you on my way back." Peach left jumping from one tadpole to another more confident about not falling this time. She reached the other side and couldn't help it but to follow the sound of the beautiful music playing, Bowser wouldn't mind waiting for a little bit longer. Toadofsky and his students were playing a beautiful melody, his latest compassion. After listening for a moment Peach headed back to find Bowser. He was still waiting where he said he would be. "Sorry to keep you waiting, let's go on our way now."

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


	6. Ch 6 Lunch at Rose Town

Antidote

Chapter 6: Lunch at Rose Town

"It's alright" Bowser said as he watched Peach finally return. "Want a KeroKeroCola?" He asked handing her the drink.

"Thank you, I could use something to drink until we reach Rose Town and have breakfast" Peach said.

"You mean lunch" Bowser said.

"It's that late already?" The sun was in fact positioned in the center of the sky. "Time went by pretty quickly" Peach said. They headed out of Tadpole Pond to the near by Rose Town.

"Yes it did" Bowser agreed. Did that mean she liked spending time with him? Remembering their time as allies in their quest brought back nice memories. Maybe she was reliving those moments. He didn't want it to end.

They entered Rose Two and headed toward the Inn that had also added a restaurant area. As soon as they entered they saw a mushroom kid playing with some action figures in the lobby. The boy was Gaz, the son of the Inn's owner. He was playing his usual game of 'save the world' which was more of a 'save princess Toadstool' game. The Mario action figure was guided by the boy's hand to jump on the Bower action figure. "Take that Bowser!" But as it usually happened in his game it was Geno who would be the hero. He picked up the Bowser action figure making it throw the Mario action figure across the lobby. That brought back funny memories to Bowser. During part of their quest he had taken to using Mario as a weapon throwing him at the enemies.

"Mwahahaha! Attention Toadstool you're coming with me, zip your lip!" Gaz said moving the Bowser action figure towards the Peach action figure.

Gaz then picked up the Peach action figure. "Help! Help!"

Now it was time for the Geno action figure that Mallow had returned to him after the Star Spirit inside it returned to the Star Road. "I will save you!" As he said this Gaz noticed that the real Peach and Bowser were standing not too far from him.

"Mom!" Gaz yelled. "Look there's guests" He said in a normal tone of voice after his mother came running.

"Yes Gaz I see them" His mother said.

"Are you to the real Princess Peach Toadstool and King Bowser Koopa?" Gaz asked.

"Yes, we are" Peach said smiling.

"Cool! Hey wait a minute." He looked at Bowser then started to run in circles around him. "Did you kidnap Peach and decided to hide her here? Does that mean that Mario will come here to save her? Or will Luigi come? I got a new Luigi action figure recently, I just haven't figured out how to integrate him into my 'save the world' game. Hey I know maybe Geno will come back to life like he did last time to save the princess. Mom didn't believe me but maybe now she can see him! It would be so cool!"

Bowser was getting rather dizzy listening to the mushroom boy and watching him run around. "Stop!" He yelled stomping his foot. The entire building appeared to shake as he did.

"Cool!" Gaz said though his mother was a little frightened. "Could you do that again?"

"Gaz!" His mother called. "I'm sure Bowser is very busy and doesn't have time for this." At least she hoped not.

Another customer who had just finished eating approached them curiously. "Are you one of Ganondorf's minions?" The young man had pointy ears and was dressed in green.

"Of course not! I'm no one's minion I'm King Bowser Koopa!" Bowser said.

"Hi Link" Peach said. "It's alright, Bowser is helping me with something."

"Well if you're sure you're alright I better be on my way and not keep Malon waiting" Link said.

"See you later link, tell Malon I said hi" Peach said.

"I will" Link said as he left the Inn.

"You know him?" Bowser asked though it was obvious she did. The question was more to ask how she knew him.

"Yes, that's Link a hero from the Kingdom of Hyrule. I met him when Zelda and I went into a double date with him and Mario last year on Valentine's day. But eventually they broke up. Link is dating Malon now, she's nice. You know it's amazing how sometimes certain couples that you think are going to work out don't then love is found where you least expect it. Link said something like that once" Peach said.

"You and Mario have been dating for a year?" Bowser asked. He knew they were close but he thought they were only very good friends. He didn't know their relationship was official.

"Not really" Peach said, that was a relief. "We went as friends, we have gone on a few dates but I've only kissed him on the cheek and" She stopped. She remembered she was standing in the middle of a lobby with the owner of the Inn and her son waiting and a few guests standing in a circle around them listening. She had gotten carried away talking to Bowser and forgot where she was. Her face turned red as she realized that she had been discussing her love life, or lack there of, in front of everyone. As her face turned a brighter shade of red by the second she tried to find a way to escape the situation. "Could we get the food delivered to a room please, whatever the special of the day is thank you." Peach said the entire sentence without a pause as if it was one long word. She took Bowser's hand and almost dragged him up the stairs, with the kind of strength people get only in emergencies, before he even got a clue of what in the world had happened.

The lobby and restaurant area which was right next to it was filled with whispering. The owner cleared her throat loudly and soon the room was quiet. Gaz was quite confused for he did not understand what strange assumptions were taking place in the minds of their guests. "Mom, can I go play with them?" He asked.

"Not now Gaz" His mother answered as she headed for the kitchen.

Meanwhile Peach had found an empty room where to hide. "What happened back there?" Bowser asked totally confused. One second Peach was talking to him and the next she hastily said a sentence that sounded like one long word being said so quickly then pulled him towards the stairs. Not that he minded having a place to talk to Peach in private but didn't know what was going on and had to keep telling certain thought to shut up.

"How could you not know? All those people were listening in to a private conversation. This is more embarrassing than the time Mario accidentally called me Pauline in front of the entire royal council" Peach said.

"Who's Pauline?" Bowser asked.

"Mario's ex girlfriend from Brooklyn. I wonder what would happen if she came to the Mushroom Kingdom" Peach said. They sat at a table to talk and wait for their Lunch to arrive.

"Where's Brooklyn? Is it far? What does Pauline look like?" Bowser suddenly appeared interested in her which sounded strange to Peach.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well I was thinking that Mario might want to see her again and if it's transportation she needs I'm willing to provide it." He would find that Pauline girl and offer her a free trip to the Mushroom Kingdom. Surely she wouldn't refuse an offer like that. He would find a way, he would even kidnap her to get her to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. If Mario was with her then he would be out of the way from Peach.

"Brooklyn is in another dimension, a different world. I'm not sure how to get there" Peach explained.

Unknown to them Pauline had mysteriously made her way to the Mushroom Kingdom after falling into a pipe. She was having plumbing problems and was feeling nostalgic thinking about when her boyfriend Mario used to fix all the pipes for her. He was the last plumber to touch those pipes and in a way that made them part of her memories of him. She didn't want to let another plumber touch them. So she attempted to fix the problem herself. She had seen Mario work before so how hard could it be? Just as Pauline stated to work she remembered when she last saw Mario. The pipes were having problems on that day and Luigi was also coming over to the house she and Mario had moved into. They were engaged to be married in a few months. She left to buy some things and when she returned Mario and Luigi had disappeared leaving the pipes in perfect conditions.

She waited but they didn't return. The police never found them and many people who knew the Mario brothers were beginning to think they were dead. But even after their mysterious disappearance Pauline never gave up hope. She knew deep down hat Mario and his brother were alive somewhere and that someday she would find them. Mario better had a very good explanation when she did. She triggered something in the pipe that made it swallow her even if she thought there was no way she could fit inside. It was like magic.

Pauline was thrown into another world coming out of a bigger pipe this time. That is how she eventually found the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario. He was, to say the least, very surprised to see her. "Pauline?" He could only repeat her name. He thought he would never see her again. That pipe was pretty much a one way trip though some told of another pipe that could be used to return to his world. However by the time he heard about it he had become somewhat accustomed to living in the Mushroom Kingdom or so he said besides Peach needed his help to be rescued from Bower. In reality he was afraid that Pauline would have forgotten him and dated someone else. He didn't want to face her if they had no chance to be together, he thought it was already too late since it had already been several months past the date that they when supposed to get married.

Of course Pauline had many questions most of which were answered by Luigi since his brother was too much in shook to say anything at the time. Princess Daisy had come by to visit her boyfriend Luigi at that time and came to find that Peach had gone on an emergency trip with Bowser. Now a young woman from the world of the Mario brothers was here. Things just kept getting more and more interesting she definitely had to visit the Mushroom Kingdom more often. In the end Pauline understood that Mario had been trapped there. She still had not assimilated the idea of not returning to Brooklyn but at least she found Mario.

Meanwhile Peach and Bowser had finished lunch and were on their way again. They had to cross the Forest Maze and Pipe Vault, beyond that was Moleville. Peach hurried out of Rose Town still feeling a little embarrassed from before and the two travelers entered the Forest Maze. It was easy to get lost there but they would find a way somehow... eventually.

"I'm pretty sure it's the fifth time we passed that tree" Peach said looking at the familiar tree.

"Maybe there's five trees that look alike" Bowser said. He was sure he had found a way out that time but they returned to the same place again.

"Or maybe we went in circles. Let's try this way now." The Forest Maze was an unusual magical place. Moving in a straight line wasn't enough to get across. There was a certain pattern that had to be followed.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


	7. Ch 7 Yoshi's Island

Antidote

Chapter 7: Yoshi's Island

Some time later in the throne room of the Mushroom Kingdom an unexpected visitor came with even more unexpected news. "Say what?" Toad's voice echoed. The chancellor froze and Peach's grandmother fainted.

"That's what I said dude!" A mushroom boy with dark purple spots in his 'hat' and sunglasses said. He held a Game Boy in his hand and anyone who had seen him knew he played it all day.

"Oh my God this is... this is..." Toad couldn't find the words to describe it. "Oh my God" He repeated.

"It's true dude I saw it when I went to Rose Town for lunch cause you know it's nice to have a meal some place else every now and then" The mushroom boy said.

"The princess! The poor princess! The horror!" Toad cried.

"What poor princess? Dude she was the one who dragged him into a room at the Inn. Bowser looked more helplessly confuse than I've ever seen anyone" The mushroom boy said.

"Goodness! What are you suggesting? That the princess? No! That's impossible. This entire thing is impossible!" Toad said.

"You liar!" The Chancellor said quite upset. "Get out of the castle before I call the guards, no one shall speak of my niece, our dear princess Peach Toadstool in such a way!" The Chancellor was not her biological uncle but he had lived in the castle long enough to be like family.

"Whatever dudes I know what I saw" The mushroom boy said as he ran out of the castle. He almost bumped into Mario at the door.

The plumber entered the throne room followed by his brother, the princess of Sarasaland and Pauline. "What happened?" Mario asked.

"A boy saying such terrible lies!" The Chancellor said still upset. "He almost gave me a heart attack."

Peach's grandmother started to wake up. She was the mother of her mother so she had no way of getting the curse. "Peach! Where is she?"

"It's alright I'm sure she's fine. It was all just a lie" Toad said.

The old mushroom woman shook her head. "Of course it was, of course. Peach is alright" She said relived. It was ridiculous to believe what that boy had said. Peach and Bowser sharing a room at the Rose Town Inn? Impossible! He wouldn't try something like that, if he had any intentions of doing so he would have done it already and that had not happened. On the other hand if he did Peach's well hidden temper would kick in and she would throw so many bombs at him he would become fried Bowser for Belome to eat. But that still wouldn't happen she knew no harm would come to Peach.

"What did he say?" Mario asked. What could possibly cause so much alarm then be disregarded as a lie?

"Nothing my dear friend, it was nothing" The Chancellor said. His niece wouldn't drag anyone into a room at an inn like that, let alone Bowser. He would rather have this lie end there. "Forget about it everything is alright" He noticed someone new. "Who is this young lady? I don't think I've seen her before."

"This is Pauline from Brooklyn" Mario said.

Pauline was still quite surprised about seeing those people with mushrooms on their heads. She wondered if they were traditional hats of the kingdom or if those were actually their heads but she didn't think it would sound very nice if she asked directly. She would ask Mario later when no one else could hear.

Meanwhile Peach and Bowser were trying to get across the forest Maze. They have gone back and forth and ended up in the forest's treasure cave. "Looks like a dead end" Peach said.

"We should have turned left" Bowser said. "Peach are you still here? I can't see very well in this darkness. Why don't you give me your hand so we don't get separated in this underground maze?"

"It's not that dark, even I can find my way around slowly and my eyes don't glow in the dark" Peach said, Bowser immediately looked away. He had forgotten that little detail. "But if you're scared and that's the real reason you want me to hold your hand then that's different."

Oh great, now he had to come off as a coward. The things a koopa has to do for his princess. "Alright then, I'm scared."

"Are you really?" Peach asked. She found this quite amusing and of course she knew he was only pretending.

"Terrified, this place is so dark and scary and... scary and dark and scary" Bowser said. His act wasn't too convincing.

Peach laughed. "Alright, just until we reach the surface." Bowser wished they never reach the surface but alas they did and that's when she let him go. "Wait till everyone hears about this Bowser king of koopas afraid of a cave that wasn't even scary."

"What? I wasn't! I mean... Can't we keep it as our little secret?" Bowser asked.

"I'm just kidding I won't tell anyone" Peach said. They continued walking until they finally made it across the Forest Maze. Once out of the forest Peach wanted to stop at Yo'ster Isle, home of the Yoshies. They entered Pipe Vault, a tunnel that led from the mainland to the island. Getting across wasn't too complicated after Bowser fried the piranha plants by breathing fire on them. Once on Yo'ster Isle they found that most of the yoshies were gone. Only one of them remained, a green Yoshi that she had seen hatch and grow, maybe grow a little too much.

Peach remembered that day when they were still on their quest against Smithy. They had stopped at Yo'ster Isle to obtain some Yoshi Cookies by winning races. With that item they could call for Yoshi's help and somehow he would fallow the scent of the cookie and find them. Mario was racing riding Yoshi. It was a little illogical that Yoshi ran faster with Mario riding him than he did alone but that's how it was. Maybe giving his friends a ride motivated him to run faster regardless of the extra weight he had to carry. Geno and Mallow watched the races while Peach curiously looked at the yoshi eggs.

Peach gently placed a hand on one of the yoshi eggs. It felt warm and suddenly it moved just a little. She stayed still wondering if it would happen again. The baby inside the egg moved once more, it was about to hatch! Bowser who didn't like including himself in the activities that his travel companions participated in had decided to watch the race from afar. He noticed Peach looking and the yoshi eggs all by herself. She was away from the group, what a nice opportunity. Just as he walked towards Peach when he was already standing beside her the yoshi egg hatched. "Mama, Papa" The baby said in the yoshi's language. Only Mario's friend Yoshi could speak the language of humans and he always translated for the others.

"Aw how cute it hatched!" Peach said happily. "Look everyone the egg hatched!" She called. Bowser looked at the new born yoshi child. He had never mentioned it before but he too could understand the language of the yoshies. The boy must be confused because they were the first people he saw. It didn't mean anything. Or could it be a sign that he shouldn't give up?

Everyone soon came to see the baby. The child recognize his real parents as soon as he picked up their scent but he still somehow thought of Peach and Bowser as a second set of parents. Then again everyone ended up being like a parent to him. He loved cookies right away like any other yoshi. Everyone kept feeding him cookies which made him very happy. The only problem is that he ended up growing quite big and fat, so much that he couldn't race like the other yoshies. But he was still their baby no matter how much he changed physically.

"Mama Peach! Papa Bowser!" The yoshi said as they approached.

"You can speak our language?" Peach asked in surprise. "Wait what do you mean mama and papa?" She asked when she realized what the yoshi had said.

"Yoshi taught me" They knew that he meant the green yoshi, he was green as well and they were all yoshies but Yoshi as a name belonged only to one of them, their leader. "You were there when I was born. I thought you were my parents until I met my real parents but you're still like two more parents to me. You should lay an egg sometime, you'd make a nice mom" He told Peach.

"Well you see it's not that simple" Peach tried to say.

"Of course it is! You just need to eat enough. They say apples are good but also plenty of cookies. If you eat enough you'll lay an egg. You should try finding one of the special apples that should be faster" The yoshi said.

Peach giggled a little. "I guess I'll have to find one of those someday" Perhaps the tale about apples and eating enough was the yoshies version of the classic stork story told to children in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Want me to help you look for it?" Bowser asked grinning mischievously.

"Bowser!" Peach said her face blushing a bright shade of red.

"Yes good idea papa Bowser. Since you'll be the baby's dad you should help her look for the magical pink apple. If I find one I'll keep it here and give it to you when you come to visit. If not then I guess you could always eat regular apples and wait a little longer for the egg to come. Don't forget cookies, cookies are important too" The yoshi said.

"Where is everyone?" Peach asked changing the subject.

"They went to Marrymore for a wedding but that's a long walk. I said I wanted to stay here and nap. My parents said they will bring me cake when they return" The yoshi said happily.

"A yoshi wedding? Sounds interesting" Peach said. She had told Frogfucious that she would stop at Marrymore to bring him cake. She would order the cake now then pick it up on her way back they had cake in all the flavors like the chocolate, vanilla and strawberry cakes she loved and also rare flavor like cricket cake. That reminded her of the purpose of the trip but she would be alright, she was protected by the sword and by Bowser.

"Will you go too and bring me some cake?" The yoshi asked.

Peach smiled. "Of course I will. I just need to take care of a few things first but when I'm on my way back to the Mushroom kingdom I'll stop here and bring you some cake. That way you'll have more cake to look forward to after you finish eating the cake your parents bring you."

"Thank you mama Peach!" The yoshi said happily. Bowser watched quietly as Peach hugged the overgrown yoshi child. Should she really be feeding that kid more cake?

After crossing Pipe Vault again Peach and Bowser arrived at Moleville. "You've been very quiet since we were at Yo'ster Isle are you alright?" Peach asked with honest concern.

"Yes I'm fine..." Bowser said. Did that mean she enjoyed talking to him? "Just out of curiosity are you really going to give that yoshi kid more cake?"

"Of course! I promised didn't I? I keep my promises" Peach said. "Besides it doesn't matter if he weights three or four times as much as another yoshis even if he's much younger. He's happy sitting in the shade and eating cookies all day. He doesn't race like the others but he's happy and he's a nice kid. That's what counts. It's what's inside that's truly important, doesn't everyone know that?"

Bowser was silent for a moment. "Yes... I agree" He finally managed to say. He didn't know what else he could say. Peach was always so nice to everyone. She knew how to defend herself or rather learned during their quest but she was still a gentle kind princess that her kingdom loved.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


	8. Ch 8 Marrymore

Antidote

Chapter 8: Marrymore

They entered some shops at Molleville to buy supplies for the trip. They would head on to Marrymore to order the cakes and hopefully arrive just in time to watch at least part of the yoshi wedding. While Peach looked around the food shop Bowser was looking at the miner's store inventory for something new. This was where Peach had purchased her frying pan which she had left at the Mushroom Kingdom castle. He had seen a jewel for sale there before. He wanted to buy it for the princess but apparently he was too late. "I have another rare item" The miner said. He showed Bowser a white egg about five inches tall.

"That's not what I'm looking for" Bowser said annoyed.

"But it's very rare and valuable. If not this then what are you looking for? Tell me what it is and I'll keep an eye out for it when I go treasure hunting again" The miner said.

"Something fit for a princess" Bowser said. Maybe he said too much.

"You're looking for a gift for the princess? How interesting. It makes me wonder if those rumors I hear were true" Gossip certainly traveled fast. Feeling Bowser's annoyed yet curious glare the miner turned his a attention away from the inventory list he had been looking at and looked at the mysterious egg. "I still think you should buy it. It would make a nice gift. A rare valuable creature will hatch from it and the two of you can take care of it together. I've heard that couples sometimes keep pets before being ready to take care of a child, the creature that hatches from this egg can be your pretend child until... Never mind."

"What are you talking about?" Bowser asked seriously. The Miner better say it quick.

"Er... well you see... It's just a rumor I've heard. I heard that you and princess Peach were at the Rose Town Inn, in a room alone" The Miner said.

Bowser blinked, that was what it was all about. Suddenly his face turned bright red as he realized what the Miner and whoever brought him this gossip must have assumed. "We were only eating lunch! Never mind it's not of your business anyway. I'm taking the egg."

The Miner was a bit scared seeing Bowser angry. "Yeah sure it's on the house go on and take it with you."

Bowser shrugged. "If you insist." He picked up the egg and stomped out of the store. The Miner's store used to be in the same building as the food store but when his inventory grew and so did his sales so he was finally about to build a store of his own.

Bowser entered the food store to find Peach carefully choosing the mushrooms she wanted. "That one" She said pointing to a particular mushroom behind the glass.

The mole lady who owned the shop placed the mushroom the princess wanted in a bag with the two other mushrooms she had picked so far. "Peach?" Bowser wondered why she chose the mushrooms so carefully.

"Oh, hi Bowser. I'll be done in a moment" Peach said but it took more than just a moment. She continued examining the mushrooms carefully until the bag was almost full. Then Dyna and her little brother Mite came into the store possibly to get some things for their mother. "Thank you for being so patient. Could I have five more in a different bag please? Any of them" Peach said.

"Sure no problem" The shop keeper said. Some could find certain typed of special mushrooms by tasting them but the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom could tell just by looking. Even if it was fun to find the mushrooms that were special even if they all looked the same she didn't want to keep any customers waiting so she stopped her search as soon as she saw Dyna arrive.

Peach went to talk to the little mole girl that Mario, Mallow and Geno had rescued from the mines while the shop keeper got everything ready for her. She glanced at the counter to see if everything was done. "I'll get it" Bowser said.

"It's ok I don't mind" Peach said.

"No, I'll buy and carry your mushrooms for you. Meanwhile you can hold on to this" He handed her the egg. "I found it at the Miner's store, it's not really much of a present but he didn't have a lot of inventory left" Bowser said.

Peach took the egg gently in her hand. "Thank you! It's the thought that counts and besides this is a wonderful gift. I'll take care of this egg and hatch it with love" Peach said. She didn't know what was in the egg and she didn't know how right she was. The baby inside the egg could only hatch if it was surrounded by love.

As they walked across Booster's pass after leaving Moleville Bowser asked about the mushrooms. "Why were you looking at the mushrooms like that? What were you trying to find?"

"We need to pass by Sea Side Town so I thought we should stop at Mushroom Boy's shop" Peach said smiling.

"You can tell the difference right?" Bowser asked. "No wonder you always got the most Rock Candy when we visited that store."

"Well I am the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom so I need to know my mushrooms" Peach said. They both laughed and continued having a nice conversation. As the walked past Booster's Tower they looked up at the balcony were Booster and Valentina were. Booster had tried to make Peach marry him but fortunately she was rescued on time. Later Valentina who had also landed in the tower by complete accident actually agreed to it and married him willingly. Well actually Booster chickened out t the last moment but Valentine chased him and dragged him back to the church. "They make a cute couple" Peach said as they walked by approaching Booster's Hill up on that tall hill stood Marrymore. Booster and Valentina were very different. He was certainly not the most handsome man with those bug eyes and overgrown beard. Valentina on the other hand was an elegant woman. Her hair was shaped like a bird its wings and tail grew long enough to go a little past her shoulder like feathery hair. The bird's head was like a crown to Valentina.

"You think so?" Bowser asked. They didn't really look like the average perception of a cute couple.

Peach wasn't sure what kind of bird, human hybrid Valentina was but it didn't really matter. She was quite happy bossing Dodo and the snifits around and Booster was happy to have someone to play with after he lost his sudden fear to compromise. "Oh yes, they remind me of Raz and Rainy" Raz and Rainy were a couple from the Mushroom Kingdom that were married right after Peach was rescued from marring Booster. The mushroom couple looked nothing like Booster and Valentina. He remembered what Peach had said before, that it's what's inside that's truly important.

Booster's Hill was quite tall for being only called a hill. Getting up there on foot would convince just about anyone that it was a mountain. "I have an idea" Bowser said. He concentrated on the land as he was surrounded by diamond shaped orange light. Then the ground they stood on began to more up the hill carrying them like automatic stairs. Bowser had developed his Earth bending abilities from the Crusher attack which basically manipulated the Earth shaping it into a large hard, sharp stone. He thought that if he was able to do that then maybe he could do more with some practice.

"Bowser this is amazing!" Peach said as she watched the scenery go by.

"I can go faster" He tried as hard as he could making the ground carry them faster up the tall hill. Peach was smiling and laughing. She was enjoying the ride and that made him happy.

Finally they reached the top of the hill were Marrymore was. "That was truly amazing. Thanks for the wonderful ride." Her expression changed to worry suddenly when she realized how much energy had had taken out of Bowser. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired but alright" Bowser said.

Peach gave him a hug and used her Therapy healing magic. Bowser felt instantly full of energy but he was pretty sure it was more the hug than the magic. "Let's go see if the yoshies are still there!" Peach said happily.

Inside the beautiful church of Marrymore there were many yoshies gathered. Yoshies didn't usually get married in big ceremonies like this. Instead they declared their love to each other in front of the rest of their tribe and that was enough for them to be a couple. They must have heard about weddings from Raz and Rainy when they spent their honey moon at Yo'ster Isle and probably wanted to try it. Because weddings like this were new to them all the couples that were married in their own way before wanted to try it. With so many yoshi couples getting married Peach and Bowser arrived just in time to witness a few weddings. The party was fun and Chef Torte's cake was delicious and thankfully not alive like the cake he made the time Booster was trying to marry Peach. That cake ended up attacking them. After it was weakened in battle Booster ate what was left and put an end to that strange living cake.

Night fell and the Marymore hotel was full with many people that had traveled as soon as they heard of the yoshi weddings. It was the first time something like that happened so it was like a big event. That was the reason that the hotel manager had given them when he explained that there was only one room left. It was already late and they were very tired so they took it. Peach placed the sword besides herbed keeping it close. "Aren't you tired?" She asked Bowser who had been standing beside the closed door.

"A little" Bowser said he was actually exhausted.

"Then come get some sleep there's plenty of space left" Peach said. Bowser nodded and went to bed. She wasn't scared like she looked when he kidnapped her.

"Peach are you sure it's ok that I stay here?" He asked.

"Of course" Peach said almost falling asleep. "I can't let you sleep outside, you've been so nice to me in our trip" After saying those words she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

He hugged her while she slept careful not to wake her up. He wished this journey could last forever but he knew it couldn't. She would be healed and then she would eave. She wouldn't have a reason to be around him then. But she had enjoyed traveling like this. Maybe if he invited her to go on another trip nicely instead of kidnapping her she would accept. He had been trying to show her that he's not as mean as she may think and it was obvious she appreciated it. Maybe there was a possibility, maybe there was still hope.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


	9. Ch 9 A Wish from the Heart

Antidote

Chapter 9: A Wish from the Heart

That night passed faster than any night had for Bowser. He didn't sleep a lot, he couldn't. He wanted to stay awake and make sure it was real, to savor the moment. He spent the entire night watching Peach peacefully sleep in his arms. She looked so calm and angelic she was too good to be true. But she was there. He could feel her deep even breaths and gently touch her golden hair. He didn't want morning to come. He didn't want her to wake up. What if she was frightened to see him in the morning? He was only hugging her but what if that upset her? She had said he could stay but she didn't say he could hug her. Only about an hour away from sunrise Bowser was finally defeated by sleep and fell into a peaceful slumber.

A pair of beautiful sapphire eyes started to slowly open. She was a bit startled that she wasn't in her room at the Mushroom Kingdom but stopped herself from making any noise. With the remaining sleep completely out of her system her memories were clear and she also remembered a dream. What an unusual dream that was. "Bowser? Bowser wake up, we should continue our trip soon" He appeared to wake up but was still half asleep. "Good morning. Are you still tired? It's ok you can rest a little longer"

"Good morning" Bowser said a bit surprised but in a good way. She had woken up first and didn't look angry about the hug. "I'm alright, we should continue" He was still sleepy but at the same time full of energy after seeing Peach's smiling face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I was dreaming..." Peach said remembering her dream.

"What were you dreaming of my princess?" Bowser asked.

Peach blushed. "I forgot, but it's not important let's go have some breakfast and be on our way, Star Hill is near" Knowing that Peach wouldn't speak another word about her dream which he was pretty sure she still remembered Bowser decided to keep his curiosity to himself at least for now.

Star Hill was a large blue meteor that fell west of Marrymore many years ago. On the meteor there were star shaped doors that opened when all the star flowers in that area of the meteor lit up. In order to open the star door people had to speak to the star flowers and they would decide if this person was allowed to cross Star Hill. Most of the time, the star flowers were very trusting and let almost anyone pass to the next area of Star Hill. Star Hill was also the place where granted wishes landed after the Star Road worked its magic. Wishes were turned into stars and granted wishes were then turned into shooting stars. When ever someone saw a granted wish, a shooting star, they cold make a wish of their own and the message would be received at the Star Road. But sometimes some wishes were not granted and even so they also landed in Star Hill.

Bowser and Peach had split up to find the star flowers faster. They would meet at the star door once it was open after talking to all the starflowers in that area and proceed to the next area of Star Hill. Peach spotted a star flower near by. "Hello, could you please shine your light and open the door?" She asked. The flower didn't speak but in response it started to shine a beautiful golden light. "Thank you" As she headed back having found all the starflowers in the area that was hers to search she heard a familiar sound like a heavenly melody. She knew Bowser must have found the last star flower and the door was open.

Then she stopped something had caught her attention. There was a star on the ground shining, its wish had not been granted. The princess curiously picked up the star, she knew she shouldn't listen to other people's wishes but she wondered what the wish could be. With the Star Road fully repaired and working under Geno's watchful eyes all wishes except those beyond the power of the Star Road should be granted. She was surprised when she heard a voice echo in her mind coming from the star. Not because of the voice itself since she knew that would happen when a wish star is touched but because of who made the wish.

This was Bowser's voice she heard coming from the wish star. "I wish Peach would understand that I love her and love me back" This kind of wish was beyond the power of even the Star Road for love is something that needs to be earned and cannot be wished for.

"Peach" Bowser was calling, he must be wondering why she wasn't at the door.

"Coming!" Peach said sounding as natural as possible. She hid the wish star in her dress and hurried to meet Bowser. They entered the last door together and reached Seaside Town.

Beyond Seaside Town was the Sea and beyond that a sunken ship belonging to pirates. They were mostly sharks she they could survive underwater plus most areas of the ship were actually dry and had enough oxygen trapped inside to allow land creatures to breath. The sharks didn't really mind as the too could come out of the Sea but they preferred to stay near it. Those who were not sharks were mostly ghosts. There used to be a giant squid trapped inside that ship. The squid attacked the ship and sunk it but the pirates managed to trap it. When Mario, Mallow, Geno, Peach and Bowser were searching for one of the star pieces to repair the Star Road they defeated the squid in order to get to the captain of the ship who had the star.

Captain Jonathan Johnny Jones wasn't friendly right away but after Mario showed him he could defend himself Johnny gave him the star. It didn't end there as the people of Seaside Town had been taken hostage by one of Smithy's henchmen, it was Johnny who came to the surface and stopped Yaridovish from escaping with that star that Mario was forced to give up to save the people of Seaside Town. After a battle with Yaridovish the star was recovered.

Johnny had become their friend. He was another friend that was left with the promise of a visit and Peach wasn't about to break it. Promises like that should be kept she had learned her lesson when she broke her promise to go see Bowser after his castle was repaired and he started kidnapping her again after waiting her visit for months. Johnny wouldn't do that of course but still she didn't want to lose a friendship so she told Bowser that she wanted to stop by the sunken ship to say hi.

Bowser was in a pretty good mood with how things were going so far. Peach looked like she was comfortable and even happy around him and he didn't want to change that so he agreed. They went past the ghosts from one part of the ship to another and soon reached the captain's cabin. This place brought back a bittersweet memory for Bowser. Johnny had challenged Mario to a one on one fight for the star piece. Two pirates stood on the sidelines cheering for him while Peach, Mallow and Geno cheered for Mario. Bowser stood to the side quietly glaring daggers at Mario. He had to be the one to get the challenge. Why Mario? Why not him? Why did everyone automatically assume Mario was the leader?

Bowser had invited the others to join the Koopa Troop in the mission to reclaim his castle from Smithy, the one who destroyed the Star Road sending its seven pieces to fall all over this world. He had established his base on Bowser's castle which also served as a portal to his dimension. Yet even if they were going on this journey as part of his Koopa Troop everyone thought Bowser was the one who had joined Mario's group.

As he watched his other travel companions cheering he couldn't help it but to wonder if it was true, if he was the one following Mario in his quest to restore the Star Road instead of Mario following him in his quest to recover his castle. Smithy was the one who caused all this so a confrontation would be inevitable and because of that they had to go to his castle. His thoughts had been interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's cheer for Mario ok?" Peach said.

"I think he has enough cheerleaders" Bowser had said annoyed.

"C'mon he needs all of our support" Peach had said. She took his hand and walked towards Mallow and Geno who were cheering for Mario. Once they were standing in line next to the other two she let got and continued her cheers. She might have been cheering for Mario and not him but none the less she took his hand and spoke to him something that he thought she would be afraid to do. There was also the fact that she noticed he was missing from their little cheerleader quad in the first place and actually tried to get him to join in. Of course there was no way he was going to cheer for Mario but he stood there beside the princess instead of away from the group until the fight was over with Mario as the victor.

Jonathan Johnny Jones was glad to see his friends again. He didn't make that fact too obvious but dropped a hint just big enough for it to be easily caught. After staying there for a while and catching up on all the time that had passed Peach and Bowser continued their travels.

They crossed a place known as Land's End and arrived at Belome's Temple. Belome was a large doglike creature with four ears and four eyes. Hid tongue was, as Mellow said, as big as a fire hose and he had with an appetite even bigger. He had taken a taste of each Mario, Peach, Mallow, Geno and Bowser and then created clones of them when they tried to get across the temple. The ones he liked best were Mallow and Peach.

"Stay close just in case Belome is hungry" Bowser said. Peach nodded and moved closer to him. She certainly didn't want to get eaten. Belome's temple was made of golden bricks with several statues of his head. The tongues of the statues were actually switches that opened the passages to go deeper into the temple.

A person wearing a blue hooded robe approached silently from behind. The fortune teller silently placed a hand on Peach's shoulder gently but suddenly. "Eek!" The princess jumped into the arms of the koopa king who caught her even if he was taken by surprised. She was a little jumpy thinking that Belome could come out of any dark corner and try to eat her. Being in the mouth of a giant dog was not an experience that would be easily forgotten.

"I'm sorry miss did I scare you?" The fortune teller asked the obvious question.

Bowser turned around with Peach still in his arms and glared at the fortune teller. He only saw darkness and two glowing eyes inside the hood but couldn't see a face. "It's alright" Peach said nodding to Bowser indication that he could put her down. She blushed a little as he set her on her feet again, keeping an arm around her shoulders. Maybe she was still a bit worried about Belome because she didn't protest to this.

"May I tell your fortune?" The question was expected, it was what the fortune teller asked everyone when they entered Belome's temple.

Peach wondered if this magical being had ever had an encounter with Belome then again the ability to teleport might have prevented that. She nodded. "Yes please"

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


	10. Ch 10 Past and Future

Antidote

Chapter 10: Past and Future

"Excellent that would be fifty coins... from each of you" The fortune teller said.

"Lat time it was just fifty" Peach said looking at the fortune teller suspiciously.

"Oh but this prediction will be special, more precise and specific" The fortune teller said.

Peach didn't really believe in magical predictions. She believed in wishes but wishes were a special help, everyone had to shape their own future. Even so she found fortunes to be amusing. Most of the time just laughed about how wrong they turned out or about how amazingly accurate they were. Either way she was amused. "Ok you can tell our fortunes"

"Very well then" With a poof of white smoke the fortune teller disappeared taking the hundred coins by magic rather than waiting until they were given. A scroll written in elegant calligraphy was left in the place of the fortune teller.

Peach picked up the scroll and opened it. "One of you hides a secret" She read. This was too general to be wrong, everyone had secrets but for the sake of playing along she thought of her most recent secret, she had taken Bowser's wish from Star Hill and couldn't get it out of her mind.

Bowser also thought of a secret, his love for Peach then again that wasn't really a secret he was pretty sure that by the end of their adventure everyone but Peach knew. "Love is in the future" Bowser read the next part. It was a nice prediction he sure wished that by some miracle it came true. Then again it wasn't as specific as the fortune teller had said. I could be Peach's love for Mario that was to come even if she said they were only friends they could become more. Hey wait a minute why couldn't that be the case with him? The way things were going it was safe to say they were at least friends. Maybe they were already become more or maybe it was only wishful thinking.

"You will have many friends in the future" Peach read, this one was familiar. I was one of the predictions the fortune teller had given when Peach first came to Belome's temple with Mario, Mallow, Geno and Bowser.

"Something unexpected that you knew all along will happen" Bowser read. "How can it be unexpected if we already know?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..." Peach said. "Maybe it's a metaphor" She paused then read the last sentence in the scroll. "Let the stars be your guide and you will find happiness" This part reminded her of the wish star she still kept hidden in her dress and made her blush again.

Bowser wondered what was the cause of the red color in Peach's face? What was she thinking about? He wished he knew yet at the same time he didn't want to know. What if it was something he wouldn't like? He decided not to ask then they continued on their way.

It turned out Belome was taking a nap so getting past him was no problem. After leaving Belome's temple, Peach and Bowser arrived at Monstro Town. Peach smiled as she walked around the town located near the edge of a cliff. Behind the town was a tall mountain atop which was Bean Valley. She had been trying to make sense of the thoughts that have been floating in her head ever since she found the wish star and heard Bowser's wish. His words wouldn't stop echoing in her mind every time he looked at him. As she remembered the events that occurred in Monstro Town when they were still traveling to find the star pieces and defeat Smithy those words stated to feel more true.

Flashback

Jagger, a koopa troopa had left Bowser's army when he needed him the most because he knew he couldn't stand up against Smithy. He started to train in a dojo under the sensei Jinx. Jinx was a small cricket like being, tiny but very strong.

Bowser forgave Jagger and told him he should continue his training. It was surprising to hear because she thought he would be angry. Then there was a training match and after that sensei Jinx was ready to show his abilities. He had been watching hiding in a bonsai tree all along. He agreed to fight against three at the same time because according to him it was the only way to make it fair since he was far more experienced. Mario as usual took the challenge. Bowser was a bit curious about Jagger's sensei and how could something so tiny be as strong as Jagger said so he was in. Mario then looked towards Mallow and Geno. "Who else wants to participate?" The plumber asked. Too bad his brother Luigi was away at the moment, he was missing a big adventure. But he must be having fun visiting his girlfriend princess Daisy.

Mallow looked at Geno then at Jinx. He secretly feared he would start crying if he battle became too intense. "Geno if you want to go I don't mind" The fluffy cloud like boy said.

"I supposed I could give it a try" Geno said confident that he had chosen a good body to stay in while he was in this world. He was actually a star spirit from the Star Road. He chose an action figure of a character named Geno and turned it life sized to serve as his body while he was there.

"What about me?" Peach suddenly asked. If she was asked she wouldn't have mind letting the others participate and stay on the sidelines but she wasn't asked. They thought they had to protect her in this trip and she was there to help save the world not to find a babysitter.

"Peach, this might be dangerous" Mario said. He knew appearances could be deceiving and if Jagger was that strong his sensei must be a lot stronger. He didn't want to put her in danger when he spent so much time getting her out of it.

Peach sighted. She had given everyone the helpless princess impression one that she could not easily erase. She understood Mallow very well for she too wished she wasn't such a cry baby. At least Mallow was slowly growing braver but what about her? She had to start somewhere. "You'll need a healer" Mallow was able to heal as well as attack he was the only one besides Peach that could heal in their team. Peach didn't have any real attacks at that time other than blocking magic and sending enemies to seep. Mallow on the other hand had no only healing powers but powerful weather related attacks. He controlled lightning, snow and even had a connection with the stars. He had a nice balance of different spells.

Geno had the strongest connection with the stars. He could no only attack but also make himself and his allies stronger in defense and offence which would certainly come in handy. It didn't look like neither Mario nor Bowser wanted to miss out. At least she could say she had the strongest healing magic.

A plan was quickly formed in Bowser's mind. He imagined the princess joining in the battle then when she needed to be rescued he would beat Mario to it and save her. That would most likely get her attention in a good way. "I think we should let Peach join in" Everyone looked at Bowser as if he had grown a second head. Peach smiled nodding a silent thank you. So it was decided. In the end Jinx's attacks were so strong they either knocked them out in one hit or weaken them considerably so it took all of Peach's healing magic to keep Mario and Bowser in the fight.

Jinx had decided to eliminate the healer. Peach held up her arms defensibly knowing it was too late to dodge. The attack appeared to connect with its target knocking Peach sever feet back but she was still standing, the ring on her finger glowing. It was a legendary ring that guarded the one who wore it against mortal blows. Wasting no time Peach sent a sleeping spell at Jinx.

The sensei did not fall asleep but was distracted enough for Bowser to pick up Mario and throw him at Jinx. Mario crashed into Jinx with tremendous force sending them both into a wall. Jinx managed to push the knocked out Mario off himself only to come face to face with Bowser's chain chop that wanted a new chew toy. Jinx amazingly came out with only a few scratches but he was forced to stop the fight and admit defeat.

The dojo was renamed the Mario dojo in honor of the one he thought was the leader. He had given his word and that could not be changed even if it was Bowser who delivered the final blow and Peach who helped, not that Mario didn't do his part. The plumber had fought well but the team work by the princess and the koopa at the end was what really won the match. The letter J on the sign in front of the dojo was changed to an M as promised. However it was Bowser who got to keep the Jinx belt, his emblem of power as if the sensei was acknowledged his importance in that fight. For Jagger's sake Bowser accepted it and left in good terms.

Peach was happy. Se participated in the battle and proved she wasn't the defenseless little princess they thought she was. Perhaps she once really was that princess but not anymore. When Bowser saw her so happy it no longer matter to him that it was Mario's name in the dojo. If he hasn't said something they wouldn't have let her fight. They were only trying to protect her but she needed to feel trusted. True that Bowser was planning to rescue her but it turned out Peach had learned to take care of herself and rescued Mario and Bowser with her healing magic.

End of Flashback

As they stopped at the dojo and saw their old friends both Peach and Bowser remembered those times. Then they visited Goomba's store. The little goomba triplets were happy to see their uncle Bowser. He had been nice about letting Goomba manage the store and not getting angry about leaving the Koopa Troop. It was a different side to Bowser that Peach had never seen before that time. She actually found it cute when the little goomba triplets started calling her auntie Peach. Time flew by while they were in Monstro Town, they ended up staying there the entire day.

The old mushroom lady who lived there with the koopas, goombas, piranha plants and all the others made a delicious dinner. They all called her Monster Mama because she was like a mother to them all.

After a fun filled day, Peach and Bowser headed to the home of the three ghosts known as the three musty fears. They were very nice ghosts who loved to play games and tell stories. Their house was like an inn in which people could sleep in for free. Peach sighted happily as she placed the sword beside her bed and cuddled the egg Bowser gave her. Today had been great it was almost unbelievable. In their journey from before she thought Bowser was only nice because he needed help recovering his castle but what if he could be like this wall the time. What if they could stay friends? She would certainly like that.

Then there was that wish... but she would go one step at a time, she was still having mixed emotions about that. For now she would try to stay friends and keep her promise to go visit. In fact she would invite him to the Mushroom Kingdom and show Toad and the others that there was nothing to be afraid of, that Bowser could actually be nice. Then again as he had said before he had an image to keep up. Maybe she could give him a reason not to worry about that.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


	11. Ch 11 Fluffy the Sheep

Antidote

Chapter 11: Fluffy the Sheep

"Good night my princess" Peach heard Bowser say. With her mixed emotions surfacing and flooding her thoughts it took her a moment to try to reply but no sound came as she was suddenly distracted by movement.

The egg she held was hatching! "It's hatching!" She said cheerfully. Bowser jumped out of bed and went to look even if his bed was right next to hers anyway.

A cute little sheep broke out from the eggshells. Its big eyes reflected childish innocence. "Baa" It said softly.

"Aw how cute" Peach removed the remaining eggshells and hugged the newborn gently. "Come little one mama Peach will get you clean up and give you some yummy milk and a nice warm blanket to keep you comfortable" The sheep looked happy as if she understood. Peach stood and headed towards the door. "Come on Bowser you can help me take care of her"

He followed the princess towards the home of Monster Mama who was all too happy to assist them even if it was a little late in the night. Everything appeared to be perfect. Peach was very happy with her new pet and Bowser was glad the gift turned out better then he expected. Little did he know that the egg wouldn't have hatched if it didn't sense love around it.

Bright and early the next day they headed to Bean Valley and from there to Nimbus Land getting up there faster than before thanks to Mokuka. It was in Nimbus Land where they were to meet Kamek. Mallow had invited them to be his guests of honor and of course they couldn't refuse. The people of Nimbus Land appeared happy that some of their heroes had come for a visit.

Peach was off somewhere in the castle having tea with Queen Nimbus who just had to hear more about that cute little sheep the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had adopted. King Nimbus was unknown to Bowser searching for him around the palace to ask for his autograph and maybe a little 'demonstration' which the queen had prevented him from getting the first time they met. Prince Mallow was supposedly helping King Nimbus search but he was in fact leading his father in circles while he tried to convince him that asking Bowser to show him his fire breath was not a good idea no matter how cool it may look. King Nimbus was like a child sometimes.

While everyone was busy with their own activities, Kamek for a reason unknown to Bowser stayed quietly in the guestroom. Meanwhile Bowser visited the king's statue collection. He wondered why Kamek was so quiet. Surely by now he was used to the people of Nimbus Land recognizing him because he was a friend of one of their heroes.

Usually the section of the palace where the statues were kept was filled with people who came to see them but today Bowser arrived while it was empty. He knew that it would not last for soon people will come to see the statues even if they had seen them many times before. There was something about Garro's art that made it different from any other. He was truly a talented artist who created such lifelike statues as if they carried the emotions of the person they mirrored.

Upon entering the first statue seen is that of Mallow, prince of Nimbus Land in the center of four other statues. That's when you realize that there are in fact two other statues closer to your current position near the door. A statue of Mario is on the left and on of Geno on the right. Not the real Geno since his true form would possibly be hard to represent in anything other than a star. That statue was of Geno in the body he had while he was in this world.

Past the statue of Mallow in the two top corners of the room were two other statues. There was another door behind them leading to the next room but the statues were not close to that wall as were the two on the first door. Those statues were of Peach on the left and Bowser on the right. If you looked at the left side of the room you would see Mario and Peach standing next to each other and by looking straight ahead from the door you would see Peach and Bowser looking into each other's eyes. The statues were placed the same distance from each other with Mallow in the middle.

"Bowser? Hello" Garro had entered unexpectedly catching Bowser staring at the statue of Peach. The five of them were heroes in Nimbus Land so certainly the very artist who created those statues would not fear the Koopa King. The people of Nimbus Land didn't know too much of what happened in the world from bellow. It was after their prince was returned with new friends that they started to wonder what went on in the land bellow their kingdom in the skies. Not many left the clouds but some were stating to venture into that unknown world and many would fallow eventually. Nimbus Land, the kingdom in the clouds was starting to become a part of the world on land. "I hope you are pleased with the statues" The koopa King had not said anything about them before. He was anxious to continue their journey and had enough of family reunions.

"They are... very realistic" He said it because it was true. Garro had captured Peach's beauty almost to perfection. Almost because a statue could never match the real Peach but it came as close as it possibly could.

"What do you think of the layout?" Garoo asked. "I placed Prince Mallow in the middle since he is our prince. Mario and Geno go closest to door when you enter since they joined the journey near the beginning. Then you and Peach, Peach's statue is next to Mario's since they come from the same land" It appeared that Garro had thought about the statues layout more than Bowser had imagined. He looked to the statue of Peach then to the statue of Bowser. "Those two statues... There's something about them. Something I felt when I was making them. I felt something with each of them. I felt Mallow's child like innocence and his wish to be a good prince to our land, his happiness to meet his parents but there was something else. He must miss the family he had before he must be wishing to make it one but wondering how. Mario the hero and plumber, strength and determination he had his life figured out but there was something missing. Maybe something he left behind and didn't think he could find again" Garro said.

Bowser thought about the artist's words. Mallow must miss Frogfucious but didn't want to be away from his parents now that he had found them and they were finally catching up on their time apart. Mario... Maybe he missed Pauline, if only she would come into this world and keep Mario away from Peach. It wasn't looking likely for Bowser but he didn't know that Pauline had already come into their world.

"Geno, that one was different from any other. When making statues I try to get into character. I try to imagine myself in the shoes of the statue I'm making. Quite a mysterious being from another world that Geno is. Who knows he might be watching us right now from the Star Road waiting for a wish to come and grant it with the Star Road's magic now that's it's all fixed up again. I'm not certain I could capture his essence even if I saw him in his true form someday. A star wouldn't do. He's more than that I think" Garro said.

The Star Road where wishes were granted never granted Bowser's wish and even after helping to get it repaired, even if he was only doing it to recover his castle, it still didn't grant his wish. Peach, he wished for Peach but maybe it was true what they said that some things cannot be wished for. "Some things cannot be altered by magic" Kamek used to say. Maybe not even the magic of the Star Road could interfere in love.

"Princess Peach's statue and your statue... those statues are connected to each other as if their paths will cross. It's an odd feeling I had while making them. That's why I decided that I would have them gazing into each other's eyes. You see Mario and Geno's statue are facing each other because they both came into this world from another world and they have that in common. Then having Peach's statue facing yours was the final part of the layout. Everything fell into place" Garro was more talented than he knew. He could not only create beautiful lifelike statues but he could read people so easily as if he could sense their emotions.

Several people entered the room before Bowser could reply. One of them was Kamek who requested to speak with the koopa king right away. Apparently whatever had him so quiet couldn't wait any longer. Once in the guest room where no one could hear their conversation Kamek delivered the news. "The kingdom in which the fight took place years ago was where the volcano is today" He said in a direct answer to Bowser direct question of what was going on.

"That's no problem right? Even if there's a volcano there instead of a kingdom the spell will still work and Peach will be healed" Bowser half said half asked.

"Yes but entering the volcano will be troublesome" Kamek warned him.

"I've been in there before and so has Peach" They had indeed entered the volcano in search of a star piece. Deep within Barrel volcano lived Czar dragon whom they had to fight to pass and try to get the star. The star was then stolen by five of smithy's henchmen known as the Axem Rangers. Axem Red was their leader, then there were Axem Pink, their local healer. Axem Black who was kind of cocky. Axem Yellow who was always hungry and Axem Green who was thin as a stick. The five Axem Rangers complemented each other's abilities combining speed with strength and the skill they all had. But even with the help of their war ship Blade they couldn't win. The star piece was recovered and after that only one more was left, they one they recovered from Smithy at Bowser's castle. "There is another important detail. The ghost of a dragon haunts the volcano. A man by the name of Hinopio used to live there but even he left. The soul of that dragon will interfere with my spell unless it's put to rest" Kamek explained. The problem was he didn't know how to put it to rest especially since Bowser and Peach were both present when the dragon was slain. Seeing them again would only anger him. Czar dragon, the dragon of the volcano who refused to let them pass without a fight. They had to fight the creature or be killed by it. He returned as Zombone the dragon zombie stronger than before and now he was a ghost.

"Then we'll have to put him to rest somehow" Bowser said. No turning back now. Not when they were so close to reaching their goal.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. There's only one more chapter left. 


	12. Ch 12 Wish Upon a Star

Antidote

Chapter 12: Wish Upon a Star

Early the next day Peach, Bowser, Kamek and Mallow, who insisted in coming along, headed into Barrel Volcano. Fluffy was left in the care of Queen Nimbus.

"It's kind of sad that Czar's spirit is still here" Mallow said.

"I know I didn't want it to end like this" Peach said. They were currently in the surface of the volcano and have not yet started to feel the real heat. Peach felt sad for Czar, she liked to think that everyone was good deep down.

As they ventured deeper into the volcano Mallow and Kamek's snow and ice magic came in handy. The heat was almost too much and it was hard to breath. "The spirit is near" Kamek warned them. The light of fire and boiling lava gave the volcano a red eerie glow.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry" Mallow repeated over and over. He had come so far in all that time and didn't want to be a crybaby ever again.

Everything was quiet but they felt a presence near by and it was not happy. Suddenly they saw the dragon partially transparent like the ghost he was though he looked more like Czar in his original form than Zombone. A circle of fire surrounded them trapping them in place rapidly advancing to consume them in a giant flame. Kamek quickly casted a spell creating walls of ice around them which Mallow helped keep cold. However throwing ice and snow at the magical fire wouldn't put it out. "It's not working, we need to find out what the spirit wants" Kamek said.

"What if he's just out for revenge?" Mallow asked as his eyes began to water. What if they didn't make it out of there alive?

"He sounds sad" Peach said. Everyone looked at her. They thought the Czar ghost was furious but she perceived a little sadness in him. "Bowser could you call Big Boo and see if he can translate for us now that Czar is a ghost?"

"I'm not sure if it'll work but we'll see" Bowser said. The familiar orange light surrounded him and he called the Big Boo. "Big Boo go ask Czar what he wants." The ghost obeyed and returned with the news. "Big Boo says that Czar wants his star."

"The star piece from the Star Road? But we can't give him that" Mallow said. "Oh no, we're not going to make it out of this."

"Don't cry Mallow I have an idea" Peach said. She still had the wish star she took from Star hill. "Wish Star, the wish that you were meant to grant cannot be granted by magic but it's alright because I think it will be granted anyway. So please grant this new wish instead. Put Czar's spirit to rest so that his soul can be at peace." The wish Star started to glow and float away from Peach's hands towards Czar's spirit.

The dragon spirit flew towards the star. He was being given a new star to replace the one he lost. Surrounded by golden light the dragon finally got what he wanted. With his new star his soul was put to rest and the magical fire that trapped Peach, Bowser Kamek and Mallow disappeared.

"That was close and I almost cried, only almost" Mallow said.

"Princess, where did you get that star?" Kamek asked.

"I found it at Star Hill" Peach answered. She was the only one who knew what the star's original wish was.

"That star looked familiar. I don't know why but it did" Bowser said.

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence" Peach quickly said. "Shall we continue on our way now?"

"Yes, the area where the spell needs to be performed is right ahead" Kamek said. He was quick to set up the materials and everything was ready. "First I should warn you that the spell is a little unpredictable. The curse has been your family for too long and I'm sure this is the only spell powerful enough to get rid of it but I can't tell exactly what will happen."

"It's alright" Peach said. "We came all this way and tried our best." She smiled but on the inside she feared it won't work. She was so happy during her journey there that she stopped thinking that her life was in danger.

"Kamek I thought you could cure her" Bowser said. Kamek had assured him that everything would work and now this?

"The spell will work but what I mean by unpredictable is the final phase of the spell. The magic will take control of princess Peach temporarily. One last thing must be done to break the curse completely and that will only be revealed to her" Kamek explained.

"I understand" Peach said. "Don't worry about it, let's do it and thank you for all the trouble."

"It's no trouble princess, now let's begin. Stand over there in the center of the star" Kamek said. Peach did so. Kamek had formed a star on the ground marked with gold dust. "Now the candles." With a little magic he lit the candles surrounding the star. The area was filled with a pleasant aroma coming from the specially made magic candles. They could all feel the magic in the atmosphere around them. "Ready?"

Peach nodded. "Ready!" She tried to sound cheerful.

"Hold out the sword." Kamek said some magic words in a language that the others could not understand. He touched the end of his wand with the end of the sword and it began to glow.

Peach suddenly felt a sharp pain all over her body and then it was all darkness. "Kamek what happened to her?" Bowser yelled.

"The princess! Should I try some healing magic?" Mallow asked.

"No, we can't go near her now. She will wake up soon with the answer on how to complete the spell" Kamek said.

In her dream Peach found herself in a kingdom of the past. People walked by as if she was invisible. But there was a young man walking towards her as if only he could see her. "Peach... I've always watched you from afar but it's good to see you. Finally the curse of our family will be removed."

"Who are you?" Peach asked. He looked familiar and she was pretty sure they were related but she wanted to be certain.

"I am your ancestor and a knight of the Mushroom Kingdom" He said. "I fought an opponent that cursed me, only his blood can undo the curse or rather the blood of a descendant."

Peach opened her eyes wide. She didn't like where this was going. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"It's a cruel irony my dear that the one that brought you here is the one who's life you must take. You see my opponent that day was a koopa of royal blood."

"Bowser" Peach whispered. "Bowser is his descendant?"

"It's been so many years that certain things were long forgotten from one generation to another" The mushroom knight said.

"I don't want to do this. If my line must end with me then it shall" Peach said.

"I thought you would say that but there is no other way. The spell was to reveal the way for you to break the curse. I'm certain the wizard doesn't know this but the spell does not only reveal the way but performs it. I interfered to warn you about this but I cannot stop it. Everything has already been set in motion. When you wake up you will posses the strength of all your ancestors who used that sword. You won't be able to stop yourself and I cannot stop you. I'm sorry it had to be this way." He started to fade away as did the scenery of the kingdom of the past.

"Wait don't go! There must be a way to stop this!" The next thing she knew she was waking up.

Peach got up. She still stood in the center of the star holding the sword with her eyes closed. She could feel her body start to move by itself and couldn't stop it. When she opened her eyes they were glowing blood red instead of their usual calm sapphire blue.

"Peach!" Bowser called to her approaching.

"Don't come! I can't stop myself, I'm sorry... Run, get out of here until the magic is gone." She could feel the spell weakening but it was very slowly. She would not be under the swords control forever. If only he could escape and stay away until it passed. She wasn't going to kill anyone not even to save her own life.

"This... this isn't supposed to happen" Kamek said in frustration. Seeing the reaction he realized what was going on but there was no way he could have known before. "Bowser, get out of here now! Mallow, help me stop Peach!" He could sense the power that the sword had given her amplifying her magic greatly. He would need all the help he could get.

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what's wrong with Peach!" Bowser yelled. Without another word Kamek sent strong wind at him throwing Bowser into tunnel and causing the entrance to collapse.

"Kamek, what was that for?" Mallow asked confused by the sudden chaos.

"He can't stay here. Peach is under the sword's control, she'll kill him if he stays" Kamek said.

Losing herself completely, Peach used her most powerful magic. Bombs rained upon Kamek and Mallow. Kamek quickly formed a force field around them both but he could feel his magic being drained away by the explosions. "Kamek what do we do? How do we change her back?" Mallow asked while holding back tears.

"We have to wait until it ends. The magic will stop and she'll be back to normal but she'll still be cursed, she'll inevitably die" Kamek said. Still he couldn't betray his king and let him be killed.

"There must be something we can do" Mallow insisted.

"Nothing" Kamek answered. The explosions stopped but the shield was considerably weaker. Peach jumped connecting a direct hit to Kamek's shield with her sword. The shield disappeared and with one final bomb Kamek and Mallow were knocked unconscious.

The rocks on the way of the tunnels entrance were moved away by Bowser's earth bending abilities. "Peach!"

She didn't say anything. She simply threw a bomb at him. Bowser tried to jump out of the way of the explosions as quickly as he could until he became trapped in a corner. Peach ran to him holding out the sword and stopped just inches away. Her eyes changed from red to blue. "I can't control myself. You have to stop me you have to fight back, please don't let me kill you"

It suddenly became clear. "The way to break the curse. This is what must be done?" Bowser asked.

"I don't want to be saved this way" Peach said.

"Princess I'll save your life even if it takes mine to do it" Bowser repeated what he had told her when they were at his castle and pulled her closer allowing the sword to make a mortal wound. There was a bright light, the earth shook violently and then all was quiet.

"Ow... what a headache" Kamek said as he started to wake up. He snapped back into reality and shook Mallow awake.

"Ouch that hurt" The Nimbus Prince said a few tears escaping. He quickly casted his healing spell on Kamek and himself. "It took all my magic to heal us both. I didn't know Peach could do that."

"It was because of the sword" Kamek said. They tried to find Peach and Bowser. They couldn't have gone too far and hopefully they were still alive. "There was a cave in. We'll have to move all these rocks to get to them."

Meanwhile Peach had woken up. "Bowser?" No, he didn't stop her. She cried with more sadness than she had ever before. He kept his promised and saved her life at the cost of his own. The sword was gone disintegrated along with the curse that was finally broken but she could still feel some of her ancestor's powers. Then she thought of something. If her magic was made stronger than maybe her Come Back spell would be strong enough to bring Bowser back to life if he wasn't completely gone yet.

A bright pink light was all that could be seen by the time Kamek and Mallow got there. Then a star more powerful than any other star summoned by Peach ever before came giving Bowser it's magic, Peach's magic, her energy and love.

"Peach?" Bowser said waking up.

"You're alive! Its ok now, the curse is broken and you'll be alright. Everything worked out." But the happy moment was interrupted by an explosion of lava near by.

"We need to get out of here quick!" Kamek said. He was glad to see them both alive even if he wasn't sure what happened. Bowser called Mokuka and they made their escape just in time.

The trip back to the Mushroom Kingdom was made on the Royal Bus of Nimbus Land. They stopped to pick up some cake for the yoshies and Frogfucious as promised. Mallow and his parents came along as well. The yoshies, Frogfucious, Mario, Pauline, Luigi, Daisy, they were all there at the Mushroom Kingdom. Pauline had taken a liking to this world and was happy she fell in that pipe. All was happiness at the party that fallowed to celebrate Peach's return and to welcome Pauline.

"Bowser there you are. You always run off by yourself don't you? You used to do that when we were on our journey to recover the star pieces" Peach said. They were in one of the highest towers of the Mushroom Castle by themselves other then Fluffy Peach's baby sheep that followed her everywhere.

"I've never been comfortable with those parties" Bowser said.

"You should participate more, it'll be fun" Peach said smiling. She caught a hint of sadness. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm happy that everything worked out but... What will happen now that our journey is over?" Bowser asked.

"You know... I think that it's never really over. More adventures are waiting we just have to find them. Let's go on another trip sometime" Peach said. "I really appreciate all that you did for me. I don't think I got to tell you how much it means."

"I understand... You know I would do anything for you..."

She smiled. "Remember that dream I never told you about?" Bowser nodded. "It was something like this" Peach said kissing him. A journey like the one they made to recover the star pieces certainly brought changes to and this new journey even more.

From the Star Road Geno watched with a smile. Maybe this wish wasn't granted by the Star Road but it was granted and that's what really counts.

The End

Disclaimer, I do not own the Super Mario games or any Nintendo characters. 


End file.
